Organization XIV?
by Toto and the Queen
Summary: New Nobodies began to appear in The World That Never Was, and Xemnas has decided to let them join the Organization. Will the Organization be able to continue to thrive? Or will they get torn apart by these new members? A submit your own OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

"Who are you?" Demyx stared at the man standing in front of him. The rain on the World That Never Was pattered down on the cement around the two figures. One was dressed in all black, with the hood up, while the other had a simple jean jacket and black beanie on.

"Name's Declan, what's yours, Mullet?" His magenta eyes seemed to tease the young Nobody, attempting to egg him on

"It's actually Demyx."

"Ooo, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl," Declan laughed at his own joke, "So Mulllet, what is this place?"

Annoyed by the mispronunciation of his name, Demyx summoned his sitar, ready to strike if need be, "That's classified! Why are you even here?" He lowered his stance, prepared to fight the intruder, "Who are you?"

"Woah, nice trick, but I have one even better," With a flick of his wrist, a switchblade opened in his palm, "Now, let's not try anything too hasty or else someone might get hurt." He walked towards the Nobody, taunting him. "Where are we? Why did you bring me to this place?"

"I didn't, and that's classified!" Declan stepped closer, "Stop, or else!"

"Or else what, Mullet? You'll play a nice little tune for me?"

"Or else this!" Demyx strung his fingers across his instrument, causing the rain to freeze in its place before flying towards his attacker, creating a bubble around him.

"You better stop, Mullet! If you know what's good for ya, you'd stop!" Declan kept pounding on the side of the bubble until it finally engulfed his head. A few obscenities left his mouth before his eyes shut and he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Xemnas should see this."

* * *

"Number IX, why have you brought him here?" To the left of Demyx floated the bubble holding Declan's body. The figure laid limp, lifeless in the orb as he ebbed with the current.

"He appeared here, Xemnas. Out in the rain, when I was doing my patrol of the castle, I ran into him, and he attacked."

"He appeared?" The figure to Xemnas' right laughed at Demyx, "You seriously can't believe this, can you?"

"He was just standing there, lost. Xaldin, you remember when you appeared here, right?" The hooded figure nodded, "And Axel, when you first became a Nobody, you appeared here, too, right?" The fiery Nobody nodded as well.

"So you're saying… He's one of us?" Axel leaned towards the member in the middle.

"No… " Demyx looked down, then up towards the redhead, "Yes…" He looked down again, scratching his head, "I don't know."

"What should we do, Xemnas?"

The silver-haired man sat in his throne, hand covering his lips and eyes closed, deep in thought. All eyes were fixed on him, awaiting a response. It seemed to be hours before Xemnas reopened his amber eyes and lowered his hand. His gaze stared daggers through Demyx and his prisoner. The water nobody shivered from the stare.

"We keep him." The room burst into different voices.

"What!?"

"No!"

"He's probably not even a Nobody! Does he even have a weapon?"

"Superior? Why!?"

"So Organization XIII grows? What with Xion, that's fifteen members now? Do we even count Naminé?"

"I don't think so, wait, why are we even called XII if there's fourteen of us?"

"He'll be just a pawn, don't worry."

"Enough!" The room hushed again as their leader spoke, "IV, IX, take him to the infirmary, see to it that he recovers then we'll go into further discussion for what to do with him. For now, meeting's dismissed." Eleven of the thirteen Nobodies in their thrones leapt to the ground before exiting the gathering space, Demyx walked out with his bubble as Vexen followed. The Nobody to Xemnas' right however, stayed.

"Why?" Xigbar lowered his hood, revealing his golden eye.

"Why what?"

"Why keep him? He could endanger us all."

"He might be an asset, a form of insurance in the case of things going sour." Xemnas leapt down, "He's just here to help us help ourselves." He stopped before entering a portal he summoned, "Xigbar, keep an eye out for anymore, this might be a sign of more. Patrol the grounds daily, hunt them down and bring them in. We need as many bodies as we get."

* * *

Oh boy! A submit your own OC story! So below is the guide to fill out for your own OC! Basically anything goes for an OC-powers, personalities, backstories-just fill it out, and I'll pm you if you got in. Best of luck! And I'll update as soon as I get a couple more characters. Best of Luck!

**Name:** Declan

**Age: **25

**Element/Power: **Fire

**Weapon: **Cestus/Bracers

**Description: **Shaggy brown hair, magenta eyes, slight freckles on his face, lanky, roughly 6'1"

**Personality: **Extremely rebellious, never seemed to grow up out of his teen phase. Always on the offensive and doesn't care how the other members view him. He prides himself on being an individual and always tries to be different.

**Clothes (Found in): **Jean jacket, black beanie, black pants and skate shoes

**Clothes (Any unique things with the uniform): **Normal coat, Black tie and black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Normal boots and pants

**Backstory: **Dropped out of college and tried making it on his own as an artist. Sadly, he couldn't hold down a job due to his personality and he failed at art, eventually greed overtook him and made him into a petty thief. The greed attracted the heartless and caused him to lose his heart. He woke up in The World That Never Was.

**Weakness: **Water, his challenging personality, and his kleptomania. He believes he is better than everyone else, which leads to his failing of missions

**That's it! I hope you guys all submit an OC! Anyways, I'll start in on the second chapter once a new character is made. Until then, peace!**

**-Toto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

Eyelids slowly rose, revealing two magenta orbs beneath. A hand rose to rub his eyes and move his hair out of his face. The thin sheet over top of him stirred as he slowly rolled to his side and buried his head deeper in the pillow, about to drift back to sleep. Eyes shot open, the figure rose up, hands bracing the bed. "This isn't where I should be." He looked down, hands searching his body for his knife. "Where the—"

"Looking for this?" His gaze shifted to the blonde man with green eyes standing in the corner playing with his pocket knife.

"Give it," Declan rose to his feet, before falling to his knee and coughing. Vexen looked down, a laugh escaping his lips.

"It's not even your real weapon," He twirled it in his hands as he walked around the boy, crouching down to his height, "You have great power within you; you just have to learn how to release it, and the sky will be the limit for you, boy." He rose, leaving Declan coughing on the ground. He shakily stood, using the bed to balance himself.

"And how would you know, Doc? What? Do you have this great power as well?"

"Actually, I do." Vexen placed the knife in his pocket before throwing his arm out to the side, summoning a blue shield, Frozen Pride. A sudden chill ran through the room, causing Declan to shiver, "We're not that different. We both lost something valuable to us, but have gained something new and powerful." He pulled out the knife, tossing it to the struggling boy, "More powerful than a knife."

He caught the blade, "And why are you telling me this, Doc?" His eyes finally noticed his jacket lying on a chair along with his beanie, he began walking towards his stuff, "If there's anything I learned from my travels, people have an agenda." He reached the chair, "You're telling me this because it benefits you in some way." He pulled the coat on, "I ain't stupid, Doc." His beanie sat on his head now, pulling some hair out of his eyes.

"Fine, and my name is Vexen." Frozen Pride disappeared, "You lost your heart. All of us here in Organization XIII have lost ours as well, and we all work together to try to regain our hearts and become human again by summoning Kingdom Hearts." He approached Declan, "I'm not going to tell you to join or not join, but if you ever want to feel anything ever again, or a safe place to sleep, or food in your stomach, I would stick with us."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just do a mission a day as assigned by our superior, Xemnas."

"Xemnas? Sounds like a dumb name."

"It's only fitting," Vexen turned away from Declan, "If you lose your heart, you lose who you are, that's why we have X's in our names, _Xandelc_."

"That is not my name."

"It is now."

"Listen, I ain't a part of your little business," Declan crossed his arms, "But I will do missions for a place to live. Anything beats that hole I came from before." Declan stuck out his hand causing the scientist to turn around, "We have a deal?"

"Yes, welcome to Organization XIII, Xandelc."

"That's not my name."

* * *

"You could've picked a better color, it's too bright."

"It wasn't my choice, kiddo." Xigbar led the girl through the entrance of the Castle That Never Was, "Xemnas chose white, why? I don't know."

"It's too bright, where's all of the blacks? Or greys? Or olives?" A hand rose to her cover her face as her eyes weren't yet adjusted to the light. She froze, clenching her hand. Xigbar noticed the halt in steps, turning around he yelled out to her.

"You coming, kiddo?" She didn't move. "Hey! I'm talkin' to ya. Kiddo!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to reel back in shock. Her brow furrowed.

"Thanks for the hand, that's exactly what I needed."

"Woah, touchy touchy. You might want to control that sarcasm of yours unless you'll be a dusk in no time, Angelica." Xigbar began walking again. She followed him.

"Wow, a dusk? So scary! Will it be some magic trick? Let me go grab some popcorn and a nice comfy chair." Angelica followed on his right, passing numerous rooms as they walked towards Where Nothing Gathers.

* * *

"Hey, Doc, who's that?"

"What?" Vexen turned towards the door of the infirmary, seeing Xigbar walk by with a girl with black hair and ripped jeans, "That's... Xigbar, with… I don't know."

"Huh," Declan watched them pass, "You think she's new here like me?"

"Possibly." Vexen scratched his head, before mumbling to himself, "I may have to perform some tests."

* * *

"Well done, Number II," Xemnas was in his throne looking down at the duo. He seemed overall, unimpressed, "Where was she?"

"In the alley. I found her huddled in a corner, asleep." He motioned towards her, "Kiddo was all tuckered out from losing her heart."

Xemnas intertwined his fingers as he looked down at her, scrutinizing her every appearance and motion to better understand her. Her arms were crossed and she stared blankly up at him with her bright green eyes. Xemnas focused on her eyes for a moment, seeing gold flecks within them before moving on to the rest of her. He scowled: she seemed frail, and short, not much like a fighter. Her messy hair framed her face, with one side a deep black and the other showing signs of pale blonde shining through the dye.

"Number II, I believe you already told her why she is here?" Xemnas blinked as he turned to Xigbar.

"Yeah, she knows the basics."

"Good. Xigbar, give her a bed in the infirmary with our other new member, I'll ready rooms for them, tomorrow." Xigbar began to leave, before Xemnas spoke out again, "We'll have another meeting tonight."

* * *

"Here you go, Kiddo, don't mind the old perv in the corner there, that's just Vexen." The two figures walked into the infirmary, Angelica seemed to open up rather quickly to Xigbar, matching his stride as they walked in, "And there in the corner is our other new member, Xandelc." The boy was sitting on a bed in the corner, propped against the wall with another one next to it. White sheets draped across the beds, matching the white tile and the white walls.

"Watch it, pirate. That ain't my name."

"Oh, well, looky here, someone's got a mouth." Xigbar motioned to the boy, "You didn't seem that lively when our worst fighter carried you in unconscious. Anyway, kiddo, take the bed next to him, he ain't much of a pest if Demyx could beat him."

"Wow, seems like he's going to be a huge asset to the Organization." Angelica laughed as she sat on the bed next to Declan, slowly reclining back, proud of her remark.

"At least I'll be more than you, kid." The boy pulled out his knife, polishing the handle.

"What was that?" She faced him.

"Vexen," Xigbar called him over while the two were arguing off in the corner, "Xemnas wants to meet with us." Vexen looked concerned, "All of us." He nodded , "Alright then! You kids don't kill each other, me and uncle Vexy will be back soon! We have to take care of urgent matters. Have a good night!" The two left, leaving the new Nobodies in the room, still arguing.

"What are you? 'Hundred pounds soaking wet? I pick twigs out of my teeth bigger than you, kid!" Declan turned towards the girl, enraged.

"So what if I am? At least I'm not some geezer acting like he's still a teen!"

"Geezer? Me?" Declan pointed to himself before rising to his feet, "I'm twenty-four! I'm in the prime of my life! You're what? In high school?"

Angelica shot up also, "I graduated, jerk."

"C's get degrees, am I right? Or did Mommy and Daddy just pay everyone off for their little angel?" Angelica clenched her fists.

"I'll kill you!" She lunged at the boy, entangling their limbs as she attempted to scratch at him and punch him. She got him on his cheek before he was finally able to kick her off and brandished his blade.

"Listen up!" She froze, eyes fixed on the blade "I don't wanna kill you. I've done it before, and let me say, it ain't pretty." He became more relaxed, "So what say you lay down in your bed and go to sleep, and I'll go to sleep in mine." Her pose never weakened.

"How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"Easy, cause I'm honest." Declan reclined the blade and put it on the floor, "I might be a thief and a murderer, but I'm an honest one at that."

She slowly reclined before shaking her head and tensing up again, "How do I know you're not lying now?"

"You don't." He walked towards her, leaving the knife on the ground, "You just need to trust me." He outstretched his arm asking for her hand. She looked away before finally shaking his hand. "There, not too hard, right?"

"Shut up," She walked to her bed and sat in it, pulling her legs up to her chest. She sat there and stared off in space. Declan shrugged and walked over to his bed, removing his jacket and shoes before relaxing on his own bed. His wrists crossed above his head as he closed his eyes and just wanted some peace of mind. Angelica however was still sitting on her bed. At least an hour passed with the two nobodies surrounded by silence. Finally, right before Declan fell off to sleep, Angelica spoke, "Hey."

"Hey," he responded.

The room was silent again.

"What's up?" the boy spoke again, looking at the girl with his orbs. She scratched her olive arms. She looked towards him again, something new was in her eyes.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Just trying to sleep."

"It's pretty hot here."

"I think it's fine. Not too hot, not too cold."

"Really? Wow, you must be like a human ice cube or something." Declan chuckled after her remark.

"Eh, temperature just doesn't affect me, I just feel comfortably warm since I came here," Angelica was now sitting up, looking at him, "Like even in the rain outside, I just felt warm." She nodded.

"I wish that was me, I'm just so warm right now…" She looked around the room before slowly removing her shirt, revealing her extremely thin features. She coughed. Declan rolled towards her before turning away.

"What the-!"His hand covered his eye, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just wearing my pajamas!" She fired back, "I don't sleep with a shirt on, plus it's too hot for a shirt!"

"Just," Declan stammered before finishing his thought, "Just cover up or something, I don't wannna see that!"

"Relax, prude," She ran a hand through her hair, "It's the same as me wearing a bikini top." She huffed before sliding under the covers of her bed. Despite being in an unfamiliar place, the beds in the infirmary were rather comfortable, causing one of the two to fall asleep rather rapidly.

* * *

Declan's eyes opened as he felt a figure squeeze him tight, like he was being hugged. A head nuzzled into his chest, causing him to look down. Black and blonde hair was below him. One hand slowly made its way across his chest, trying to persuade him.

"Dude!" Green eyes shot up, locking with his magenta ones. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes closed and she tried to move closer to his face, "Dude!" He pushed her off as he leapt out of bed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what we both want." She laid there looking at him longingly, still shirtless.

"I don't know who this **we** is, but it ain't me."

"Come on, you know you want me to." As soon as she barely finished what she was saying, he fired off.

"You're seventeen!" His hands animatedly shot up, illustrating his point, "I'm twenty-four! This!" He pointed to both of them, "This ain't happening!"

"Whatever, prude," She looked away, angry, "It's not like I haven't had anyone older than you." She rose and went to her bed.

"You what?" Declan moved back to his bed after she left, "That's like an eight year difference! That guy was in third grade when you were still in diapers!"

"It wasn't a guy, and _she_ was thirty."

"Holy… That person was in the midst of puberty when you were just squeezing out of your mom!" He scratched his head, "What's wrong with you?"

"No mother, no father," She rolled over in her bed, not wanting to talk to the boy, "What do you expect of me? To be some saint? Some angel?" She sat up, eyes locked on Declan, "Well, I'm not. Just shut up and _go_ to sleep!" She pulled the sheet up as she slammed her head onto her pillow.

Declan looked down, confused. He took one final glance around the room before reclining his head down to the pillow. Disappointed in his earlier actions when he first met the girl, he muttered one final word before drifting off to sleep, "Sorry."

* * *

**Well, that's Ch. 2! It's pretty long, haha, oh well, I want to maybe write longer chapters once more characters appear in this story. Also, don't worry about the whole sexy bits, I'm keeping this story strictly Teen, which means no sexual content, but allusions to it are fine... I think... Anyways! I'm going to go pass out, it's almost 2 in the morning here! Also, next chapter and the chapters after, I'm hoping to have some more characters so I can finally put some more relationships/bonds and also have some actual action/story relating to what Organization XIII does. I think that's all... If you have an OC you want to submit, just use the form on the first chapter as a guide! You can add as many details as you'd like, or just keep it simple! There's still a ton of spots left! I think that's pretty much it for now, so take it easy, I'll update ASAP, Peace.**

**-Toto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

"Why are we even meeting this late?"

"Xemnas's orders, kiddo." Thirteen of the fourteen active members of the Organization walked towards Where Nothing Gathers. Xigbar led the group of them. Roxas was a close second, though, excited to get this meeting over with and just go back to sleep.

"I think it's because of the new members, right Xiggy?" Axel weaseled his way up front to be closer to his friend—no response came from Xigbar, so Axel continued talking, "It's pretty cool that we have all of these new members, just think, that's how we got this one." He pulled Xion close, placing her in an endearing headlock. Vexen chuckled.

"I think it's moronic." Axel stopped.

"What?" He turned around, facing Saïx, "Moronic? How?"

"They're untrained, hardheaded, and unruly," Saïx moved closer to Axel, "Eventually there will be too many to train, and a small, elite group is better than a large, unorthodox group."

"More people means we get our hearts back faster, plus who says they're gonna stay that way? They could turn out to be some of the best fighters we've seen!"

"I doubt it, judging from our first two?" The Luna Diviner walked past the pyro, "A man stuck in his teens and a girl who lives to be rebellious?" He muttered to himself, "pathetic."

* * *

"Morning, you two," The duo shot up in their bunks, surprised by the voice, "Now, now, don't get too rowdy." They rubbed their eyes before finally focusing on the figure, "I'm guessing," he placed his finger to his lips before pointing at Angelica, "Xandelc," then to Declan, "Glexinaca?"

"That ain't my name!" Declan threw his arms down on side before clarifying, "Xandelc, that ain't my name. My name's Declan."

"Oh shut up, whiner, just accept the stupid name," Angelica stood up before pulling her shirt onto her figure, "I for one like it." She tested it out a few times to see how it feels running off of her tongue, "Glexinaca, Glexínaca, Glecináca—I dig it." She returned her thoughts to the man in front of her, her voice turning cold, "Who are you? Judging from your appearance, I'm guessing one of the members of this organization?"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Both Nobodies gave him a blank stare, "Great, and I thought you two would be fun," He spun on his heel, "Come on newbies, I have to take you to your new rooms."

"You mean we get our own rooms?" Glexinaca glanced towards Declan, "So this perv won't get the chance to peep on me?" Declan shot her a glare before following Axel and the girl.

As they were walking through the halls of the castle, he placed his hands behind his head, "Aren't you like seventeen?"

"Yeah, and your point?"

Axel glanced back, smirking, "Nothing, just wondering." The redhead led the duo through the halls, "So you're about the same age of Roxy then."

"Roxy?"

"Roxas," Axel stopped moving in front of large double doors, "He's young, but he's one of the best fighters we have." He opened them, "If you play your cards right, you might be able to take him one day."

The two new members' jaws dropped open, before them coiled a staircase, spiraling like that of a snake, starting from the ground floor they were at and rising to the heavens. It blended into the white sides and sky of the room, appearing as if in nothing, itself. "We have to climb that?"

"Eh, it gets easier the more you go," Axel took a few steps forward, nearing the start of the staircase, "And you better start going now," He smirked, "Your rooms are at the second to last floor." Both Nobodies grumbled at the idea before following the pyro.

* * *

"Here, you go, Numbers XV and XVI," Axel stopped before two white doors, "Xandelc, you'll be number Fifteen, while Glexinaca, you're Sixteen, understand?"

The words rushed out of the black-haired girls' mouth, "Yes!" While the other Nobody crossed his arms and grumbled something about his name, "So what's going on? I didn't see any other Organization Members on our little 'tour.' Where are they?"

"Ah, smart," Axel winked at her, "Xandelc, you should really try to be more like Number Fifteen here, she's really starting to show you up," The mentioned Nobody grumbled, "They're out on missions," Axel leaned against the wall, "Everyday we have a mission we have to complete, sometimes, two. Usually, they fit under the category of Reconnaissance, Collecting Hearts, and Elimination."

"So why aren't you out on a mission today, Hothead?" Declan walked forward, attempting to intimidate the Nobody. Axel didn't even blink.

"Because I'm babysitting you two. You're new to the Organization and we need someone to go over the basics with you, got it memorized?" He walked between the two new Nobodies, going towards the spiral staircase, "You currently have roughly two hours before Xaldin and Zexion return from their missions, I advise washing up and readying yourselves for the day," He waved his hand back towards them before descending the stairs, "It's going to be quite the rough day."

"Xaldin? Zexion?" Declan looked towards Glexinaca, "Did you meet them?"

"Not that I know of," She started walking towards her room, "But we have two hours to kill," She started to remove her shirt before entering, "I'll be here if you want anything." The door slammed.

"Geez, that girl's a kook." Declan muttered to himself before entering his own room, determined to avoid the one next to him. He looked around, unimpressed by the white walls and ceiling and collapsed on the bed in the center before slowly drifting off to sleep.

While one of the new recruits passed out, the other was not as tired. She sat on her bed, looking at herself in the mirror. All that was on her torso was her bra. She walked towards the mirror, brushing her black and blonde hair out of her eyes. Green and gold orbs stared back at her. They seemed hollow. She seemed hollow. She turned around, exposing the marks in her back to the mirror.

Folded black wings sat on her back carved in her skin and stained by dark ink. A tear rolled down her face as she gripped the white dresser located below the mirror. Her nails dug into the wood as she clenched her eyes shut. Glexinaca threw herself away from the dresser out of anger. Clenching her fist, she approached the bathroom in her room. She snarled as she punched the wall, leaving a dent.

* * *

"Wake up."

"Wha—?"

"Wake up." A foot pushed Declan's back into his bed, "It's time to go," The foot lifted up, allowing the boy to rise to his own feet.

"Geez, ever learn of respect?" Declan cracked his back before following the figure.

"I don't respect people who can't fight," The large man stopped, summoning dark tendrils to appear from the floor, creating a corridor of darkness, "Come on." He pulled Declan through it, ending up Where Nothing Gathers.

Two other figures stood next to the brunette in the center of the circle, now rubbing his eyes from the sudden use of the Corridor of Darkness, to his right was a taller boy clad in an orange shirt with long, orangutan-like arm hanging down. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. His clean, white shoes acted as a strong contrast to his scarred face and dirty blonde hair. He looked down at Declan with a grin and haunting eyes, causing the brunette to look away, at the other person.

Nothing could be really made out from them, they looked more feminine than masculine with their red hoodie and blue jeans. The hood was up, masking their face hidden from the world around them. It didn't move. It just looked forward with a neutral stance. Suddenly, all figures on the ground turned to the left as all of the Nobodies seated in the thrones looked down at the ring. Another corridor appeared; Glexinaca walked through it and stood next to the trio. Her hair seemed a little messier than usual as she placed her hands on her hips, looking up towards the tallest chair. No one seemed to notice the grey-haired boy appearing in his seat three thrones to the right of Xemnas.

"Zexion," The boy turned towards his superior with a blank face, "You're late." The boy held a calm exterior, but on the inside was panicking, "Mind explaining yourself?"

Without missing a beat, he responded, "My mission ran later than I thought," He paused, scrambling for more of an excuse, "An unexpected Heartless appeared that I had to take care of." Xemnas stared at the boy, not buying his excuse before he returned to a lax position in his throne. Glexinaca had a slight grin as she looked up into Zexion's blue eyes and winked. He just looked down on her in the middle, unfazed.

"Now, that everyone is here, including our two new members, let's get down to business. You four are new Nobodies, and due to the strength of your heart in your last life, you retained your human form. You are like us," Declan sneered, causing Xemnas to stop talking and stare down at him for a moment before continuing, "Anyways, that means you have some control of an element of some kind and a weapon to defend yourself. Tonight is the night we will be testing you to see if you are worth our time to train, or if we should just turn you into Dusks, "The tallest boy leaned over to the hooded person, whispering in their ear, only to get a shrug back, "You will be paired with a current member of the Organization to oversee your progress, and they will report back to me with your results. You will all be sent to Traverse Town. Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, Larxene, step towards your recruit." The four Nobodies mentioned appeared in front of the new members: Zexion in front of Glexinaca, Xaldin in front of Declan, Lexaeus in front of the tall boy, and Larxene in front of the hooded figure, "They are your responsibility tonight, take notes on them and report back to me," Corridors of darkness appeared behind the senior members, "If they die, let them die. Best of Luck." One by one, the duos went through the corridors, taking the new recruits to their districts.

* * *

"You ready?"

"I was born ready," Glexinaca smirked as they appeared in a square next to a large gate with a number two on it, "Where are we, first-timer?"

Zexion blushed at the comment, but kept a calm tone, "District Three of Traverse Town. Heartless should be appearing soon in the square."

"Easy, so where's my weapon?"

"Summon it."

"What?" Glexinaca faced him with an angry stare, "You were going to throw me into a fight with no weapon? Is that how you would repay me for what I did with you earlier?" She approached the boy, her left hand in a fist.

"No," Zexion stepped back, keeping his cool and thinking on his feet, "I was going to place you in an illusion first so you can get your footing," He summoned his lexicon, "Why do you think we're not in the square?" Glexinaca paused, thinking, "Now, this might seem a little intrusive at first, but just let me work." Zexion's hand flew up, towards the green-eyed girl, creating a new world around her. She passed out.

"Glexinaca, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, first-timer," She rose to her feet on a stone platform in a swirling void of darkness, "Where are we?"

"In my mind, and stop calling me that!"

Glexinaca chuckled, "After what we did in my room? I think that should be your permanent name," No response. The girl started laughing more, before attempting to mock the boy, "Oh, Glexinaca, no one ever touched me like that, please! Keep going!" She burst into a fit of laughter.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stop. You're in my head, now, and I can do whatever I want to you—be that ripping you to shreds, or causing the worst torture imaginable from what's in your mind—just let me help you so you won't get kicked out of the Organization."

"Whatever, fi—," She caught herself, "Zexion."

"Good, now just focus on your inner self and try to find the power within you, I'll be out here creating a visual aide to help you along."

"Geez, what did I do to get someone like you to train me?" Glexinaca asked, looking up into the swirl.

"What you did earlier,"Zexion's voice returned to its normal monotonous sound, "Now relax, and focus." She closed her eyes, slowing her breathing down and letting her body relax. The world around her shifted into a pitch-black void. A steady, beating rhythm appeared. Her eyes shot open. In front of her, floating in the darkness was a heart with a keyhole on it. Slowly, she floated towards it. She felt more and more empty as she neared it. Her hand rose to it, as her body neared it.

**Thud**.

Her hand was now on the large object. This was hers. This was her heart. It began to shimmer, radiating numerous lights from its center. The girl had to look away; it was getting too strong, until suddenly, it went dark. She was alone in the space of her mind. Her heart was gone. And she was... fine with that. Alone in the darkness. This is her. She sighed, "I'm home." The darkness seemed to welcome her, like a parent to a child, it caressed her, letting her curl into a ball.

A bright light flashed, ending everything. She screamed as her limbs shot out, radiating darkness from her body, silencing the light. Glexinaca's entire body was in pain as her essence drained into the light and her hands morphed into three pronged weapons, before it was finally snuffed out.

"Zexion! End it!" Her body was dripping in sweat as the world around her faded and she fell to the floor of District Three, landing on her knees. The illusionist rushed over to her, cradling her head.

"Are you ok? Was it too much?" Questions kept leaving his mouth, trying to make sure she was fine. She brushed him away, rising to her feet and making her way down the steps towards the square.

"I'm fine," The words struggled to leave her mouth, "I just don't want to practice on fake enemies," Her face twisted into a grin as she threw out her hands, allowing dark tendrils to surround her arms before solidifying into two bladed sai in each of her palms.

* * *

"So, big guy, you Lexaeus or Xaldin?"

"Lexaeus." The two figures walked down the middle of the second district of Traverse town, surrounded on either side by buildings.

"That's a dumb name," The lankier figure smirked, "What? Did your parents hate you?" Lexaeus kept walking, "Hey! Don't walk away from me, you big lug! Eh," The boy waved his hand towards the retreating Nobody, "Who needs you," He walked away from the Organization member, "Not Jay, that's who." The boy made his way towards an alley, shuffling his feet, "You're all just freaks anyway. Why would I want to join you?" He shook his head, moving his scraggly, blond hair out of his eyes, "There's nothing in it for—"

Shadows began to distort at his feet as yellow orbs rose from the ground, twitching in all sorts of directions. Claws appeared next, reaching for Jay's pant legs, trying to pull them closer.

"Get," He yanked his leg back, "Off!" And let it rip, right into the head of the nearest shadow, causing it to roll back, "Don't mess with me!" A shadow leapt towards him from the side, landing on his back and dragging its claws across his face. He grabbed the heartless by its head and threw it, slamming it into a wall, causing it to disappear. Blood dripped down his cheek from the new scar, pooling around his mouth, "Who's next?" A flurry of Shadows leapt at the boy, determined to overwhelm him before being neatly sliced in half.

Lexaeus was standing in front of the horde, his tomahawk stretched out, dripping with darkness from the heartless. He locked eyes with Jay, "Summon yours."

The blonde boy grinned, _It just feels right, like I know what to do_. He lowered his stance and hunched his back while placing his hands together. Electricity coursed through his fingertips, as a yellow mace appeared in his palms. Jay's grin widened. His weapon stretched, widened, and sharpened out, creating a gothic appearance. Spikes jutted out from the weighted end, electric discharge coursing through the tips, "You're so dead, now."

Jay leapt into the fray, standing with his back to Lexaeus; he swung his weapon, smashing down on the heads of the Heartless around him. He pointed the large club towards a clump of Shadows, shooting lightning out of the spikes, it coursed through his enemies before traveling to the next group and so on. The boy leapt through the air, slamming his weapon down onto the Heartless below. He would then focus on one of the Shadows or Soldiers and brutishly swing his weapon downwards, repeatedly on its skull, pounding it into nothing. He leapt to and fro, attacking all Heartless on the ground, letting his instincts run rampant and take over. Lexaeus just retreated back and watched the display, avoiding random club swings or sparks of lightning.

Within a few moments, all Shadows returned to the ground, defeated. Jay looked at Lexaeus, "Passed with flying colors, right?" He placed the brutish weapon over his shoulders, "Next time, stay outta my way." The electric boy walked away from the Earth Nobody, towards one of the large gates in his district, murmuring something about getting stronger. Lexaeus sighed before following after the recruit.

* * *

"Stop!"

"What now?" Declan adjusted his beanie as he locked eyes with Xaldin's purple ones, obviously miffed. The new member had the blade of his pocketknife out, trying to chase a shadow.

"That's not your weapon." Xaldin remained calm as he stood on the other side of the square in the First District of Traverse Town. The heartless came scrambling up behind Xaldin before being pierced by the spear he was holding, "This is a weapon. Summon it."

"Summon what?" Declan walked towards the Lancer, "You guys never gave me anything; this is all I have. I can't fight a Heartless thingy if I ain't got no weapon spear or sword or gun or something!"

"Fine, then fight me." Xaldin's weapon disappeared, "No weapons on my part, but you have whatever's on you." His hands shot up, showing he was being sincere. Declan stared on, confused. "Be it that knife or anything in that stupid jacket of yours," Xaldin paused, "You just need to land one punch or one cut. Understand?" His voice was cold, egging Declan on.

"You sure you wanna do this, old man?" Magenta eyes locked with Xaldin's as the boy made his way closer, "I mean, I've used this thing on a multitude of things, wood, squirrels, cats... people." Xaldin didn't flinch. Declan was now within arms-reach, "But if you want it that way, then—" He lunged forward with the blade pointed towards his supervisor's chest.

Xaldin ducked under his attackers arm and placed a palm strike on his back while sweeping his feet out from under him. Declan hit the ground. **Hard**.

"Give up?" Xaldin asked. The boy struggled to his feet, clenching his knife even tighter.

"Never." He lunged again, this time attempting to slash across Xaldin's face. He sidestepped the attack and landed a roundhouse kick right in the boy's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees, "You… suck..." The words slithered out of his mouth, due to the intense pain.

"You're pathetic," The wind Nobody turned away from the boy, summoning a corridor of darkness. He walked towards the portal, "How you survived losing a heart, I'll never know. You're a kid trapped in an adult's body. The other girl, what's her name? Glexinaca? She's stronger than you. She's more mature than you. You can't deal with who you are, holding on to your name, Declan?" Xaldin stopped moving, "Declan's gone, your stuck in this stupid rebellious teenager phase. It's pathetic. You're a pathetic Nobody and would make an even more pathetic Dusk." He began walking towards the corridor again, "I'm leaving you and your worthless life."

"No."

"What?"

"No," The whirlwind lancer turned back towards the boy, "I am not pathetic." He ripped off his beanie, letting it fall to the ground, "I will not be the weakest. I am not the weakest." Declan spun his pocketknife around, placing the blade to the side of his head, below his shaggy hair, "I will not be treated like I am a kid, anymore!" He brushed it up, against his skull, shaving off the hair. Xaldin watched, unfazed. The Nobody moved the blade around his head to the other side, effectively shaving all sides of his head. He grabbed the long part of his hair on the top of his head, and made one swift slice, "I. Am. An. Adult!" Blood was dripping down the side of Declan's face due to his shoddy shaving job, "How about round two? This time _with_ weapons." He threw the knife away; it landed beside his discarded hat.

Xaldin grinned, "Perfect." He summoned Lindworm as he glided towards Declan, dreadlocks whirling in the wind. Declan ran towards him, feeling his body temperature rise, he pulled back his fist, readying a punch. Flames burst around his hand before revealing a red and bronze cestus. The two Nobodies leapt in the air towards each other. The spears flying towards the fiery Nobody as his fist neared his opponent.

* * *

"Nice work, kid," Larxene sat on the edge of a brightly colored machine in the Gizmo Shop, holding a knife to her nails, sharpening them. She wasn't even paying attention to the recruit she was supposed to be watching. The hooded figure dodged a Soldier Heartless' spinning kick. "Watch out for those Air Soldiers." As she finished the sentence, one of the afore-mentioned attackers swooped down, knocking the figure off of their feet, and pushing their hood off, revealing long, dark purple hair. Larxene stopped filing and leapt down from her vantage point, "So you're a girl, huh? What's your name?" She stuck out her hand to help the girl up.

"Crista." The girl rose by herself, not connecting her aquamarine orbs with Larxene's. Another Air Soldier swooped between the duo, causing Crista to jump back. The Heartless fell to the ground a second later, a yellow and blue knife stuck in its back. The girl looked on amazed.

"You just need to learn how to summon your weapon, kid," Larxene threw another knife, getting it stuck between the eyes of a Soldier, "It's easy." Crista looked down at her hands before shooting a blank stare towards Larxene, she looked shocked, "What? It's something even the weakest of Nobodies can do," The Savage Nymph began walking towards the exit of the Gizmo Shop, "If you can't even summon your weapon, then I guess you can't even be worthy of the Organization," She yawned, "Which means, hello, Dusk!" She opened the door to the Gizmo Shop before an Air Soldier got pinned to the wall next to her by a silver arrow. She watched the thing as it slowly bubbled where the arrow was and slowly disintegrated into nothingness. Turning back, she saw Crista, standing there with a purple and green bow in her hands, "Nice shot, kid," The nymph returned to the girls side, her heels clacking on the tile, "To join the Organization, though, you're going to need to slay at least thirty more," Larxene whispered, while winking at the young girl.

The younger girl nodded, her blue-green eyes shined with a hint of desire towards her task before concealing them beneath her red hood. Three arrows were fired into three different chests of appearing Shadows in a matter of seconds. The Heartless in the Gizmo Shop seemed to recognize the presence of another, more threatening being. More and more started to appear, crawling out from under gears and cogs. Crista began stepping backward, trying to get away while shooting as many arrows as possible into the crowd, all while Larxene relaxed above her on one of the machines, counting out each successful Heartless she slayed, "Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten," The woman seemed to get bored again as she summoned her knives and launched them into the chests of two heartless, causing the recruit to look up at her, "What? You're taking too long."

The girl was distracted however, which presented the perfect time for a Shadow to sneak up and grab her leg, attempting to claw her from beneath. Crista grabbed her bow with both of her hands and swung it down on the Heartless' body, sending it whirling to its defeat, "Thirteen. Keep going, little lady!" Crista swung again, nailing another Shadow, "Fourteen!" The Heartless kept coming, never backing down. She only had one chance: leaping up, she grabbed a hold of the side of a cog, slowly pulling herself up as it rotated. Heartless tried to clamber up behind her, but a few seemed to get crushed before they began to make progress, "Seventeen! Getting closer!"

Now with some distance between herself and the Heartless, Crista could excel, she placed shot after shot between the eyes of the Shadows and Soldiers climbing up the gears to get to their prey, "Twenty-three!" Larxene kept counting, obviously unimpressed with the display before her. Crista climbed higher still, using each foothold possible before stopping in her tracks. A Soldier was dancing around on the platform above, right above her hands. Its wretched face looked down at her, examining her with those bug-like eyes. Without a second to lose, she thrust her hand up, placing it on the Heartless' chest before going right through, leaving acid dripping down her sleeve and down its wiry legs. She threw it off behind her before climbing up, "Twenty-Four!" Larxene was now shouting, due to the distance between the two. The acidic Nobody looked around, _Trapped!_ She was on a wooden platform with no escape. No windows, no ladder, just walls and ceiling. The Heartless below gained on her, now scratching and clawing below the wood. Crista knew what she had to do. She grabbed every support attaching the platform to the wall, and held tight. Slowly, each brace disintegrated, causing it to tilt slightly before sliding completely downwards, onto the Heartless below. It grinded them against the cogs and slammed them into the ground, causing them to disappear.

"Twenty-nine!" Larxene jumped down from her seat, now appearing on the ground level, next to the wooden splinters and remains. Crista gently made her way down, "I would say you passed, but you missed o—"

An arrow flew past her ear, piercing an airborne Soldier's face as it leapt at the Electric Nobody. It fell to the ground before bubbling up and disappearing. Crista smiled, "Thirty."

* * *

**Wow, sorry that took a while, I've been busy with a lot of stuff, but luckily, Spring Break allowed me to finish this chapter! It's longer than the rest, but that's partially because I would've felt rather guilty and like I was cheating you guys if I published a smaller one. Anyways, below is a list of the current OC's I've accepted, if you left a review as an anonymous account, while I do appreciate it, it is gonna be a little harder to fit your OC in, anyways, here are the ones with their listed elements/weapons. Also, if there is already an OC with the power you want yours to have, its first come, first serve, so no OC will have the same power as another one. It's something that just makes the characters a little more unique, and helps the flow of the story, a lot better. Also, one weapon per OC, it might seem like a strict rule, but Nobodies in the Organization only have one weapon, or one type of weapon.**

**Declan/Xandelc: Fire: Cestus**

**Angelica/Glexinaca: Light: Sai**

**Jay/?: Lightning: Mace**

**Crista/?: Acid: Bow and Arrow**

**Viola/?: Earth: Scythe**

**Kura/?: Moon: Morningstar**

**Ayame/?: Sun: Katana**

**Kendra/?: Water: Haladie**

**Mike/?: Space: Whip**

**Wow! So Seven OC's! I'm able to accept Three more characters before I have to shut down the primary character section submissions :( But! Good news is: If you have another OC you want to appear in the story, who is a Nobody, then they can still get written in! It will just be as a secondary character, which is still pretty awesome! So just a few things before I leave, for OC's, some powers that are in the original Organization that haven't been taken yet are:**

**Wind (Xaldin)**

**Ice (Vexen)**

**Illusion (Zexion)**

**Time (Luxord)**

**Flower/Plants (Marluxia)**

**So those are just a couple ideas for powers, you can also use any powers that you have or came up with that are unique, but still fit the theme of Organization XIII. Last note, I swear: Your weapons, too can be anything you dream up, be it a pair of pistols, a rifle, a claymore, dual swords, knives, a pocket watch, a rev-blade, an umbrella, a banana, a saxophone, a trumpet, it doesn't matter! It's whatever you'd like to have! :)**

**So anyways, that's it for my super long, Author's Note, Sorry about that!**

**Anyways, Peace!**

**-Toto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"Approach."

Four portals appeared below the members of the Organization as the new recruits walked through. The girls stood together on one side while the boys stood on the other. Glexinaca looked around the group before elbowing the girl to her left, "Hey, who's the cadet with the shaved head?" The hooded girl shrugged before turning back towards the leader of Organization XIII.

"When I say your name, you will step forward and we shall decide whether you shall be considered worthy of joining the Organization," Xemnas said, staring down at the four nobodies in the middle. They didn't move.

"Potential Member XV, Xandelc." The boy with the shaved head and scars stepped forward, standing in the center of the circle. Glexinaca stared at him, shocked at his appearance. The boy stared up at Xemnas, his magenta orbs not showing any signs of fear. "You failed to even defeat one heartless, and attacked the member of the Organization who was your guide. Now, you stand below me with a shaved head and cuts on your body while one of my members have burns on their face and arms." He raised his arm, aiming it at the boy, "Is there anything you'd like to say before you become a dusk?"

Xandelc looked on, unfazed, "No, Superior."

"Very well, then." He looked to his left, "Xaldin?" The large Nobody didn't move, his purple eyes looking down at him. Xemnas waited a few moments before turning back towards the boy. Darkness began to swirl around his hand, readying to turn Xandelc into a dusk. The three other recruits moved to the side, leaving Xandelc in the middle, by himself.

"Superior." All eyes turned towards III.

"Yes, Xaldin." It was more of a statement than a question. The tendrils kept swirling

"Despite all of his failures, I believe he may be of use to us." He paused, "Yes, he failed to defeat one Heartless, but after our battle, I believe he has some potential." Another pause. "With proper training, he could be of value to us."

"So you're vouching for him, Number III?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then." Xemnas lowered his palm, "Xaldin, you will keep an eye out for Number XV and will ensure him rising up to a strong enough level of skill in combat to be helpful to this Organization."

"Moving on, Potential Number XVI, Glexinaca." The girl stepped forward, "Zexion, report."

Zexion coughed, having been placed on the spot, "Well, she demonstrated excellent skills in both combat with her weapon and her element."

"Which is?"

"Light."

"Light?" The girl's outburst radiated throughout Where Nothing Gathers, "What are you talking about?" She stepped forward, "What about the darkness? I felt at ease in there! The light came and ruined it!" Her arms flew out to her side, causing two sai to appear in her hands; other members of Organization XIII summoned their weapons and aimed at the girl, "I'll kill you, you lying piece of—"

"Glexy."

The girl looked towards the source of her name, maroon eyes stared into her golden ones. He shook his head. She quieted down and dismissed her weapons. The other members followed suit.

"Weapon: Sai, as you can see." Zexion waved his hand, "Her only weakness seems to be her temper and her brash attitude." Glexinaca fumed on the inside at the comments, "But, overall, an extremely versatile and skilled member of the Organization."

"Good. Next is Potential Number XVII. Name: Ajyx. Affinity: Lightning. Weapon: Mace. Lexaeus?" The silent man nodded, "Good."

Jay scoffed, "Like there was any doubt," He nudged the girl in the red hoodie next to him, grinning maliciously through his teeth. He looked to the two lower numbers next to him, winking at the girl then glaring at the boy. Glexinaca stared back, a small smile crossing her face while Xandelc remained unfazed.

"Potential Member Number XVIII. Number XII, speak."

Larxene relaxed in her throne, "Her name's Crista, her weapon is a bow, and she has an affinity for acid. Not the fun kind, though. She seems like a pretty steady shot, able to hit a Heartless right between the eyes from across the room. I'd say she gives Xigbar a run for his money."

"Wait." All eyes turned towards Saïx, "What was her name?"

"Crista." The word rushed out of her mouth as her eyes narrowed, cogs turning in her head, "What's it to you?" Saïx began to sweat.

"Nothing, I just thought I knew it." He rested his chin on his fist, obvious disappointment in his voice. Everyone went back to watching the new members, except Axel, who kept his eyes on his ex-best-friend.

"Number XII, is she a member of the Organization?"

Larxene looked at her nails, unamused, "Yeah, I think she should pass." He mind was still trying to fit together the pieces she was seeing in front of her before an idea sprang to mind, "Crista, take off the hood. Show us your face."

Slowly, pale hands went to the mentioned garment and pulled it down, revealing long, purple hair and blue-green eyes. Saïx and Axel both gasped but caught their breaths hoping nobody noticed. Larxene did.

"Back to _**important**_ _**matters**_." Xemnas snapped, he was staring at Number XII, who just leaned back in her chair, grinning wickedly, "Does she pass or fail?"

Larxene smiled, "Yeah, she passes," Cyan eyes locked with golden orbs. Saïx didn't blink.

"Good, now since that's all over with, Xandelc, Glexinaca, Ajyx, and Trixcas, retire to your rooms for the night, tomorrow will be the first missions you go on. You will be paired with a senior member to teach you how to do you job and ensure success. XV and XVI will show you two newer members to your rooms. You will be in your uniforms tomorrow, they can be found in your closets. Get some rest." The four new Nobodies nodded and left. "I expect your reports by tomorrow. Marluxia, Luxord, you two will remain back in the Castle and keep an eye out for any new Nobodies, tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

"Here's our rooms, and there's your guys'" Xandelc pointed to the two doors down the hall before entering his own. Trixcas watched his form recede before raising her hood and going back down the hall towards the spiral staircase at the end. Ajyx just shook his head and walked to his new room as Glexinaca followed.

"Hey, wait up, big guy!" Ajyx turned around, staring at the olive-skinned Nobody before him. She was biting her lip, "Can you believe all of the weirdoes around here? Thinking they can tell us what to do."

Ajyx huffed, "It's total bull, I know I can take them. I'm stronger than them." He put his hand on his door, about to open it, "I should be the leader."

Glexinaca just stared at him, "Yeah, well, my name's Glexinaca, but you can call me Glexy," She slithered her way in front of him, "And you know, Ajyx, I think you have a point. You seem to be much braver, actually fighting and all, instead of just sitting in those stupid chairs. It's so intimidating." She winked at him, moving her body closer to his. Ajyx looked down before speaking.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me, kid." He smiled, showing his sharpened canines.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"That's it." He grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers. His entire bodyweight came upon her and pinned her against the door. His hands began to tear at her clothing, trying to get them off of her. The kiss stopped before he moved to her neck, licking it savagely and nipping it with his teeth, "Tell me you want this." He kept going, biting harder and scraping his teeth against her skin.

"I—I want it!" Glexinaca screeched before pulling his face up towards her and reconnecting their kiss. Suddenly the door was opened behind them and they fell back into a pile on the tile floor. Clothes began flying in all directions in the darkness.

* * *

Sneakers slapped down the steps of the spiral staircase as Trixcas trudged onwards, exploring the Castle That Never Was. It seemed to go on forever, never ending and crossing into oblivion. She kept trekking on, determined to find answers, until a black figure came up the stairs, a shadow of his past self. He stopped, staring at the girl; she halted. Both faces were concealed by darkness, but they seemed to see each other perfectly. The one in the black spoke.

"Crista." She couldn't breathe. He took a step forward, rising another stair and closing the gap between them. His hand touched the side of her hood before pulling it back, revealing her eyes and long, purple hair. Her hand went to his hood, where his cheek would be. Her hand seemed to stroke it as tears began to appear in her eyes. He pulled back his cloak, now mirroring the girl's.

"L—Lea?"

He chuckled, holding back tears, "Got it memorized?"

Trixcas leapt into his arms before being spun around. Tears of joy were flowing from both Nobodies. For a moment, everything just felt right. "I—I can't believe it!" Tears kept flowing as she was choking on her breath, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you! Do you know where Isa is?" The spinning stopped, and Axel looked away, "Lea, what's the matter? Is he okay?"

The redhead hesitated, "Yeah, he's fine," Axel took a step back down the stairs, "He's just really busy now."

"Busy? How?" She stepped forward, interested in her brother, "Is he here?" Pure excitement carried her voice, her face painted with a beautiful and hopeful smile.

"You could say that," Axel's emerald orbs connected with her bluish ones, "He just hasn't been the same since the Organization."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just been different."

"I'm sure he's still the Isa we love, Lea." Axel looked hurt, "Sure, he might be different, but he's still my brother, and we're still best friends."

The pyro looked down, thinking, "I don't know, Crista," He paused, "But maybe since you're here, you can bring him around," Axel held a slight grin, memories rushing back to him of the three troublemakers they all once were. He remembered playing with his Frisbees with his two best friends in the courtyard of the castle in Radiant Garden, or the time they stole some fruit from a vendor just for fun. They had so many adventures around Radiant Garden, including climbing the wall one day just to watch the sun set over the blue, crystalline canyons sprawling to the edge of the world. A tear formed in his eye, "I'm so glad you're here, Crista." He hugged her again, just taking in her scent that he so forlornly missed, "So glad."

* * *

Meanwhile, two Nobodies sat atop the clock tower in Twilight Town. "Hey, do you know where Axel is?"

"Nah, do you have the ice cream?"

"Yeah, they're starting to melt, though." The black-haired one looked down at the frozen treats in her hands. The blonde one turned towards her, eyeing the treats.

"I say we just eat them," The clock below them chimed, "It's getting pretty late, Xion."

"Yeah," She paused, "Here you go, Roxas,"She gave him his ice cream, "I hope he's ok."

"It's Axel," Roxas laughed, "He's always ok." The two Nobodies shared a laugh as they stared off into the eternal sunset, eating their ice cream.

* * *

Xandelc sat on his bed, staring at the mirror. His jacket and clothes he appeared in were discarded in the corner. Instead, he had on a pair of black slack, a black shirt, and a black tie, embracing the uniform of the Organization. A hand ran over the smooth skin on the side of his head, going over the scratches left by his impromptu shaving job. He winced, but never broke his stare with the man in the mirror. "Declan's dead." His hand moved to his face, testing his features to see if they were real or not. Finally, when he reached the tie, he looked away, ashamed. "Xandelc's here, now."

A knock came from the door, breaking the boy's train of thought. He rose and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal another Nobody. Purple eyes stared down at the boy, "You put up a good fight."

"Thanks."

"But not good enough, come with me." Xaldin moved to the side, letting the boy leave his room, "No one under my watch will be a weak figher. Every night we will come to my proof and train, understand?" The duo entered a room covered in portals. They walked towards one with numerous lances etched onto the blue screen above.

Xandelc nodded and followed Xaldin through. The larger Nobody stood at the far end. Between them stood a thin hall with pillars rising out of the ground and into the ceiling. No walls were on the side, just nothingness. Looking over the edge, one could see the Dark City of the World below them and the remnants of Kingdom Hearts above. Wind rushed through the hair of the Nobodyies.

"To better learn how to fight, you must learn to control your element, now, summon your weapon!" Xaldin commanded, throwing out his hand and causing numerous lances to fly towards him. The all halted around him, floating in a circle. Xandelc looked at his hands.

"How?" He asked. A lance flew at him, striking his feet with its shaft, causing him to fall.

"Don't think, just do." The spear flew back to Xaldin. Xandelc looked at his hands again, trying to picture the gauntlets, nothing appeared. Another spear flew at him, this time the blunt end hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall again.

"Use the emptiness where your heart was, that's what causes your weapon to appear." Xandelc looked down again, closing his hands into fists. He kept squeezing, tighter and tighter, until blood began to appear in his palms. The maroon-eyed boy kept going, veins appearing in his forearms; he growled, angry at himself for not being able to summon his weapon.

"Screw it!" He freaked out, "Screw this, and screw you!" He began marching towards Xaldin, "If I could, I would burn you so bad, right now, I would have those stupid gloves on, and squeezing your face tighter into a pulp!" He pointed towards the Nobody, a bronze cestus on his hand, "Woah," He retreated, looking at the object around his palm. It's red blocks formed around each finger, with bronze divots and joints connecting it all together.

"Good," Xaldin didn't flinch at all from the impending figure, "Now fight!"Lindworm shot out again, sweeping the boys' feet out from under him, "You need to learn to be light on your feet." The spear receded, "Again!" Another lance shot out.

It was three in the morning before Xandelc was finally able to make it back to his room. His feet dragged against the white tile as he approached his door. His face and hands were covered in scratches as he trudged onwards, exhausted. As he approached his door, however, another door opened. He stared, too tired to comprehend what was going on. Glexinaca walked out. Her neck was covered in scratches and bruises. The same goes for her cleavage and back.

"Hey." She nodded towards the boy who just blinked back, letting the gears in his head rotate until it all clicked together that: a.) She wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, and b.) That wasn't her room she left.

"Really?" Xandelc chuckled as he opened his door, "Jumping on the new guy not even a day into his time being here?" His words slurred together due to his tiredness. Her golden eyes never left his figure. Another laugh escaped his mouth, "Ha, you're gonna be banging the whole Organization soon, still the same as always." Glexinaca huffed before stomping over to him

"Still the same?" She got in his face, "Still the same? Look at you, Old Man!" Her hands shot into his face, "Not even two days here and you completely change! What happened to you?" Spit was flying out of her mouth due to her intensity, "'Yes Superior', this, and 'Yes, Superior' that!" She lowered her voice, mimicking his own, "You want me to bend over and let you plow me?" She bent over, exposing her rear in her black panties, "Go right ahead!" She shot back up, "You're pathetic." Glexinaca turned towards her door, wanting a good night's sleep. She placed her hand around the doorknob, muttering something under her breath.

"I don't know who Xandelc is, but I want Declan back." She slammed the door behind her figure. Xandelc looked down at his hands, retreating into his room.

"I had to grow up, Glexy." The door softly shut behind him as he walked towards the mirror, not recognizing the Nobody staring him back. He closed his fists in anger and clenched his eyes away in disgust, "Who am I?" He fell back onto his bed, hearing a slight crinkle below him. It was a letter, _Xandelc_ was inscribed on the front. He opened it, causing a short metal object to fall out, it was his pocket knife. He watched it carefully, expecting it to spring open and gut him for changing. It didn't.

Next was the odd cloth stuffed into the envelope. His black beanie unfolded in his hands with a note in the middle. Maroon eyes leaked clear liquid as read the note. Scrawled onto the paper were two sentences.

_You left some things behind in Traverse Town. Never forget who you were._

_~Xaldin_

* * *

**So, finally, Ch. 4! I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry for not including two new character, but that just means I'll have to... Include four of them in the next update! Below is the list of characters being added:**

**Declan/Xandelc: Fire: Cestus**

**Angelica/Glexinaca: Light: Sai**

**Jay/?: Lightning: Mace**

**Crista/?: Acid: Bow and Arrow**

**Viola/?: Earth: Scythe**

**Kura/?: Moon: Morningstar**

**Ayame/?: Sun: Katana**

**Kendra/?: Water: Haladie**

**Mike/?: Space: Whip**

**Ilia/?: Lightning: Rapier**

**Basil/?: Ice: War Hammer**

**Conrad/?: Wind: Staff**

**Awesome! So I can accept one more character! And don't worry about your character not appearing in the list of mains. If you wrote one, I have an idea that can still make them a part of the story, I just gotta get to it haha. Also, if you submitted a character with an anonymous account, that kinda makes it hard to communicate and talk about how I can incorporate him/her. If you did comment like that, then I probably will take some creative liberties, so we don't have multiple characters with the same power, or with near identical weapons. Just a heads up haha. So anyway, that's it! I hope you guys like it! **

**Peace**

**-Toto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, everyone!" Numerous bangs came from every Nobody's door in the Castle That Never Was, "Superior says to meet Where Nothing Gathers in thirty minutes! Don't be late or you'll be a dusk!" The water monsters slamming on the doors receded to the boy with the Sitar at the end of the hall. Normally, each member of the Organization takes turns on waking everyone up, and today was Demyx's day. It was one of his favorite jobs due to him being able to play music as loudly as possible and letting all of the water droplets he controls to dance along with him. It was a form of relief in some ways, and he didn't take it for granted.

At exactly thirty minutes, all Nobodies were sitting in their thrones Where Nothing Gathers. Even the new members' were up. Glexinaca's stood second tallest, while Ajyx stood above the 4 newest members. Xandelc's was lowest to the ground and Trixcas was roughly around his height. Even numbered members were to Xemnas' right and Odd Numbers were to his left. The only exception was Xion, who stood in the middle due to not having a throne.

Xemnas was the first to speak, "Good morning, everyone, I hope you all had a restful night. Saïx has the hard copy of all of your missions. You will report to him for more detailed instructions on what you will be doing, and you will also turn the missions in to him when you finish," Xemnas leaned back in his throne, scanning his golden eyes around the room, "Now, shall we get started? Saïx?" The blue-haired Nobody coughed before reciting the missions.

"Thank-you, Superior. First, Vexen and Lexaeus will eliminate a large Chimaera in Halloween Town that's been giving us problems recently. Axel, you will take Ajyx and perform recon in Wonderland so we can know what lies ahead of us. Larxene will travel with Trixcas to The Land of Dragons for recon. Glexinaca will take Xion to Enchanted Dominion to collect hearts. Xigbar will eliminate a Parasite Cage residing in Deep Jungle with Xandelc. Zexion and Xaldin will perform recon at Port Royal. Roxas, Demyx, and myself will then eliminate a horde of pot spiders and pot scorpions that have taken over Agrabah. Finally, Marluxia and Luxord will stay back to investigate any more Nobodies appearing here in our World. Understand?" All figures nodded, "Good, see you all tonight." And with that final sentence, all Nobodies left into different portals with their pairs. Saïx stayed back, making sure they were all gone before turning to Demyx, "You ready?"

"Yeah, just one thing," Demyx looked uneasy, "Why'd you pick me to take out a horde? You have me ranked as the worst fighter in the Organization, even worse than the newbies," Demyx's voice seemed hurt, "I'm honestly shocked you haven't turned me into a dusk yet." Saïx didn't move. He merely summoned a portal.

"It's because I have faith in you, plus, your water powers can come in handy for this." Demyx smiled, Saïx never showed a soft side, especially towards him. He followed the larger Nobody through the Corridor of Darkness. Behind Demyx's throne however, stood a certain purple-haired Nobody, spying on her brother. She said something under her breath, breaking a smile.

"He hasn't changed."

"Trixcas!" The girl looked back, seeing Larxene halfway through her own Corridor, "Hurry up! I don't want to get turned into a dusk cause of you!" The girl nodded.

* * *

Two Nobodies walked through the alleys of the World That Never Was, boots clanging against the occasional metal grate. Rain poured down across the city, never ending. The drops slowly draped down their coats and splashed onto the pavement, forming ripples traveling across the puddles on the ground.

"So Marly, how about it?" Luxord held a card between his fingers, "A simple game of chance? We split up and whoever finds a new Nobody first wins."

"Me against a Nobody who can control time?" Marluxia sneered, "No thanks."

"Come on, Marly," the gambler whined, "You're like the best member in the Organization!" Luxord decided to play his bluff, "You're pretty much the equivalent of Xemnas. I'm no match for you," He went for Marluxia's ego, hoping he'd take the bait.

The pink-haired Nobody paused, "Hmmm, Yeah," He locked eyes with the gambler, "You're on Luxord, what's the wager?"

"Whoever wins gets all the credit for finding them with the Organization," He lowered his voice, "And five hundred munny."

"Deal." The duo shook hands as Marluxia ran off towards Memory's Skyscraper. Luxord just shuffled his cards as he walked the other way, towards an alley.

* * *

"So, how you like it here, Sparky?" The two Nobodies walked through the Lotus Forest of Wonderland, passing over-sized blades of grass and other foliage. Both of their hoods were up, concealing their faces, "Making new friends?" Axel placed his hands behind his head as he walked, relaxed. A solid punch met the side of his arm, "Whoa, feisty, are we?" Axel jumped in front of his partner, now walking backwards.

"Get out of my way." Ajyx continued onwards, causing the redhead to backpedal faster.

"Oh, what's wrong? Got a lightning bolt shoved up somewhere where the sun don't shine?"

"I said, get out of my way," Ajyx sped up, antagonizing the fiery Nobody. Axel stopped, causing the boy to slam into him. The primal Nobody clenched his fists, summoning his mace in his right hand.

"Woah, woah, woah," Axel stepped back, removing his hood, revealing his bright, emerald eyes, "Just take it easy, kid. You remember what happens if you attack and kill a fellow member?" Brown eyes glared from beneath the hood. Axel coughed, trying his best to mimic Xemnas, "You attacked a member of the organization… Anything you'd like to say before you become a dusk?" Ajyx just stared, tense.

"Now, now, I think it would be wise to just calm down and continue on our mission," Axel spun around, "So, have you gone after that Glexinaca girl, yet?" Ajyx leapt at him. Axel summoned his chakrams and stepped back, "Careful, kid." He used them to shove Ajyx.

"Fuck you." Ajyx rose to his feet, "I'll bash your head in," He leapt at Axel who avoided the lunge, causing the electric Nobody to slam into a Heartless.

"Think you can put aside our differences long enough to survive?" Axel slashed the heartless, backing up to Ajyx, who slowly rose to his feet, brown eyes glaring at the pyro, his weapon appearing in his hands. Ajyx didn't falter from his stare, "I get it, you want to kill me," The voice caused the boy to snap out of his murderous thoughts, "But you can do that later!" Axel's head snapped back at the boy, his emerald eyes shining brighter than they've ever been. Ajyx looked away, jolting his mace, causing electricity to course through and leapt between the spikes.

"I'll start." He leapt at the appearing Soldiers, swinging his mace against one's metal head. A satisfying crunch came from the Heartless as it fell to the ground. The boy then shoved his shoulder against the nearest one, causing it to fall off balance. And supplying him with just enough time to regrip his weapon and swing it even harder, launching the Heartless into another one, causing them both to disappear.

Axel lunged towards the Shadows and Soldiers appearing around him, ducking under various kicks and scratches, unable to be touched. His arms flew freely throughout the air, slashing and eliminating any Heartless within his reach. Kicks flew from his black body, decking numerous enemies around him. The Nobody threw his chakram. The metal blades scraped the ground as it seemed to travel in a circle around the clump of Heartless grouping around him before returning to his hand. "Burn." Axel grimaced as he thrust the chakrams down, summoning fire along the path that appeared behind his weapon before they all erupted into a flurry of flames in the center.

"Woah," Ajyx stopped bashing a Heartless's corpse as he watched the pillar of flames appear. His whole body felt warm as the fire seemed to be so wild, yet still in control. "Ack!" A Shadow leapt on his back, knocking him to the ground, "You'll pay," Electricity coursed through his veins as he became electrified, shocking the Heartless away. He rose to his feet before smashing down against its skull.

"Not bad for a new guy," Ajyx spun around, facing the now smoldering Axel, "I'll stop messing with you. You're stronger than you look." A gloved hand stuck out, expecting a handshake. Ajyx pushed it away, "I'll take that as a deal."

* * *

"We've been here for hours, how much longer do you want to watch that stupid camp?" Stalks of bamboo fell to the ground, cut into fine pieces. A single bead of sweat rolled down the Savage Nymphs forehead. She shook it off. She was breathing slightly heavier than usual, tired after her training. Meanwhile, a hooded figure sat across the clearing, on the other side of the hacked branches, a bow next to her. Her face was concealed by the darkness.

"However long it takes," Trixcas lowered the fabric, revealing her pale face, "We've only been running into these… Heartless? Is that what you call them?" Larxene nodded, "Anyways, we finally encounter some people and I want to be careful. This is the first time I've seen actual people in a while. I don't want to let Saï—Superior down." Now, Trixcas began to sweat, hoping that Larxene didn't catch her slip. Cyan eyes locked with aquamarine ones, reading their target, they blinked before going back to hacking the bamboo.

"Trying to make a good first impression, huh?" One green stalk fell, "Trying to rise up through the ranks?" Another one down, "Get in cozy with Xemnas?" More piles formed, "Or maybe, even… Saïx?" A bushel fell. Trixcas didn't flinch, "I'm not going to lie, going after second in command is a genius idea." Her eyes followed the Nymph dancing around the bamboo, "Think about it, show a little skin, get a nice cock, pick your own missions, being a puppet master all because you don't have something swinging between your legs." The black shadow disappeared from the girls vision, Trixcas's hand clasped her bow, Larxene's voice still echoing around the brush, "Looks like that's what your pal, Glexinaca has in mind, to get all of the men under he control."

The nymph appeared behind the new member, whispering in her ear, "Too bad he's gone," A hand fell on Trixcas's shoulder, comforting her, "I've tried barking up that tree for years," Her voice dropped, "Nothing. He gave up whatever last shred of humanity he had, lust, hunger, emotions." Trixcas shook, a tear rolling down her face, "He's gone."

That's it; she was off, sprinting away from the golden-haired demon. Water flew from her eyes, memories springing forth into her mind then being shattered by the Nobody's words. Their adventures through Radiant Garden, stealing food, breaking into the castle, nothing matters now. He's gone. She had to find the truth, had to see what really happened.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Larxene held one of her knives up to her face, examining and enjoying the way the sun hit it. She sighed, "They just don't make Nobodies like they used to." She leaned against a boulder, resting. Minutes passed, "I better go find the brat," Her heels clicked against the rocky ground, kicking the stalks she sliced, "or else Xemnas will ha—Oh fuck."

A spear crashed down next to her before retreating. Numerous Hook bats dashed about her, pushing her back before the Assault Rider charged through the brush, "I swear, brat, if you got yourself killed," She leapt to the side, gracefully landing on both her feet. She threw out five knives, piercing the back of the Heartless as he rushed past, knocking over more bamboo. A Hookbat struck her side, causing her to grimace in pain before landing a knife into its skull, causing it to disappear into darkness, "Stupid, little pests!" She accentuated the last word as five knives flew out from her sleeves, piercing numerous heartless and attaching them to numerous bamboo stalks.

The Assault Rider looked back, locking his bug-like eyes on the Nobody. She twisted her foot in the dirt, readying herself, "Bring it, big boy," It charged, blinded by rage. She waited, letting it come closer, closer, closer, until she leapt to the side, grabbing the spear and hoisting herself up onto its back, "Someone needs to pay more attention," Knives appeared within all of her fingers before she crawled to its shoulders, wrapping one leg around over one and the other around its chest. She punched the sides of its face, lodging each knife into the beast. It flailed about as she pulled them back out and struck them in again. Her legs tightened, not wanting to be thrown off as darkness began to flow out of the Heartless' wounds, caking her hands. Hookbats began to swarm, trying to defend their partner. Larxene stabbed the monster one final time and left from her victim, grabbing the nearest hook and being hoisted away from the Heartless writhing in pain. She jerked about by the Hookbat before stabbing it and falling to the ground, "Next time, don't even think about it." She stood up, dusting herself off.

The Assault Rider shakily rose, darkness flowing down from its face and covering its body as it bled. It used its spear to rise to all fours, yellow eyes now red as the smaller, flying Heartless retreated. It leapt into the air towards the electric Nobody. Larxene didn't notice. The Assault Rider poised its spear to go through her chest, finally defeating its enemy. It closed in, she was still clueless.

A loud thud came from next to the Nobody, the Assault Rider laid there, darkness flowing out of its mouth as it writhed about in pain, an arrow lodged in its throat. Darkness bubbled up, pouring everywhere as Larxene just watched. Now, its eyes were starting to be covered in the substance. Its heart began to glow before rising from the dark pile below.

"Watch out!" The Nobody's head snapped again, seeing her partner perched above. Trixcas' legs wrapped themselves around bamboo, using the friction to hold herself up high above the battle, she readied arrows as she watched the horde of Hookbats now coming back to avenge their comrade. One, two, three were pierced and fell, but still more got through. Larxene rushed off, towards the enemies.

She leapt from stalk to stalk, slashing through the horde, clearing a path, as quick as a bolt of lightning. She never stopped, bouncing from one to the other. Hearts rose left and right throughout the entire forest. Meanwhile, Trixcas was struggling, her arrows making a dent, but eventually becoming overwhelmed, she leapt from her perch, grabbing onto a Heartless. An arrow appeared in her hand as she thrust upwards, much like how she saw Larxene earlier. She fell towards the ground and towards a large horde of Hookbats. Her bow appeared in her hands as she fell down.

She landed with a loud crack as she swung the bow down with her fall, breaking a skull of a Hookbat. She swung about her bow wildly, knocking Heartless to the side. She wasn't skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but she was trying her hardest. Larxene watched from a distance before dashing to aid her partner. Lightning struck and thunder roared as Larxene entered the fray, summoning a bolt from above.

Charred bodies were on the ground around the Nobodies before their hearts rose to the sky. Trixcas opened her eyes, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," One of Larxene's antennae seemed to be out of place as her whole body breathed, "Let's just get out of this stupid place."

"Agreed." The two walked through their portal back to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

A lone rabbit ran through the grass, rising on its hind legs to smell the air around it. Quickly, it looked left then right before continuing on its previous journey. Overhead, birds flew, chirping their peaceful melodies as they looped through the tall trees without a care in the world. Together, they landed on a tree. Ruffling their feathers up in each other's faces, trying to show their dominance before giving up and fluttering away.

Grass creaked below as more critters began to panic and flee. They darted away, away from the bank of the meadow and deeper into the woods to escape the darkness. Barks came from behind as numerous Rabid Dogs chased the animals. Darkness dripped from their mouths, hungry for their hearts. Air Battlers flew overhead, chasing down the birds.

One looked down, noticing a chipmunk running away from the pack, attempting to go off on its own. It took its chance. Wings closed behind the Heartless as it fell towards the rodent, gaining speed. Its jaws opened, ready to snap down on its prey, darkness coming out.

_SLASH!_

A keyblade sliced through the being, cutting it clean in half. Both halves fell to the ground around the chipmunk, releasing a heart to the sky. The small critter looked up, into the dark hood of its savior before running off. The girl below the hood smiled.

"Hey!" Her head snapped back towards the voice. Another hooded girl wrestled with a horde of Rabid Dogs. They were over top of her, snapping down at her face and tearing at her leg, "A little help might be nice?" Xion nodded, dashing towards her comrade. She was only a few feet away when an Air Battler swooped down, ramming her into a tree. She coughed, regaining her composure and gripping her weapon tighter, ready for a fight. "Oh, screw this." The girl on the ground threw a punch at the Heartless on top of her chest, landing a fist square on the side of its face. It yelped as it was flung against a tree. She threw her hand back, summoning her sai. Soon, it was nestled between the eyes of the Rabid Dog on her leg before the Heartless disappeared in a shadow. Her arms and legs flailed, launching the Heartless away from her as she rose. She looked towards Xion. The Heartless' back was to her, now was her time to strike.

She leapt at it, summoning her other sai, plunging both ends into the back of the Air Battler. Shocked, it flew straight up, crashing through branches as it tried to shake its passenger. Branches crashed against Glexinaca's face and body as she was scraped against tree after tree. Finally, the Air Battler burst through the top canopy, now above the foliage. Glexinaca removed one sai before plunging it back into its shoulder, yanking back and causing it to flip in mid-air and plummet back towards the ground below. The girl on its back yanked a sai, causing it to veer left, towards a Rabid Dog. Mere seconds away from impact, she jumped off.

They crashed into one-another before fading into darkness, releasing two hearts to the heavens above. "Glexy!" The hooded girl looked back, removing her hood, revealing her two emerald eyes. She grinned, proud of her mischief. The hooded girl ran towards her, keyblade swinging from her hand, "Back to back, now!" She obliged, standing up and readying her sais. Xion slid into her, their backs colliding, ready for the horde.

Xion's keyblade glimmered in the morning light, as Glexinaca's sais seemed to absorb it. "Fifteen Rabid Dogs closing in on the ground, six Air Battlers above." The meadow seemed silent as they waited for the attack. Glexinaca was next to speak.

"Perfect, you get high. I get low?"

"Deal." The Heartless appeared, closing in around their prey. The tanner Nobody broke formation first, lunging at the nearest Rabid Dog and thrusting her sais into him. She rolled, throwing one away, stabbing another in the eye. She ducked, letting a Heartless leap overhead before she stabbed her weapon up, into its gut. Its corpse met the body of another before both faded away. Her feet clicked together before springing her backwards. She flipped over, landing a kick on an airborne Rabid Dog, slamming its head into the dirt below and becoming nothing another sai appeared in her hand. Both weapons were in her palms now.

Meanwhile, Xion backed away more, drawing in the Air Battlers. They all lunged at once, causing her to dodge roll away. She held her Keyblade out front of her face, "Fire!" Six fireballs shot out from the tip, landing squarely in each of their chests. They charged again, "Thunder!" She held the weapon up, summoning lightning from the sky. Two disappeared. Three remained, charging at her. "Deep Freeze!" Shards of ice flew from her Keyblade, causing two more to disappear. The last one collided with her Keyblade, causing sparks to appear. She lost her footing and began to play on the defense. Each strike by the Heartless causing her to fall back a little more. Finally, she winded up a strike and stabbed through its head as it went back in for a fatal blow. Darkness splattered over Xion before fading away.

She sighed, having defeated so many. All that was on her mind was sleep, curling up in her white bed, in her white sheets and drifting off. The air seemed cooler as she stood beneath the shadow of a tree, rays of light creating a form of cage around her. She relaxed, letting her guard down.

"Watch out!" She turned around, one last Air Battler careened towards her, she braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, she saw the Heart where the monster was, engulfed by light. She looked towards her partner, whose hand was stretched out, towards her. The light around the girl seemed brighter. Her mouth was open.

They stared at her gloved hand, millions of thoughts running through their heads. Xion broke the silence, "I—I think we're done for today." The green-eyed girl nodded, lowering her hand. "I didn't think you'd be able to handle that many, well done." She approached her partner, patting her on the shoulder before summoning a Corridor of Darkness. "We should be heading back, come on!" She held out her hand with a friendly smile.

Glexinaca cautiously returned a smirk, "I think that'd be good, after all, I need some relaxation." The two walked through the portal, appearing back in the Grey Room, "So now what?"

"Well, first we need to write our report, then give them to Saïx." He stood in the corner, admiring the board with all of their daily assignments, finished with his mission for the day, "I can handle it this time. You're new and you saved me, it's the least I can do." She smiled, "I think I'm going to head up to my room to write it. You can come along and see how it's done, if you want?"

Gears turned in Glexinaca's head, trying to think of her next move. She eyed Xion's soft skin and pale lips. _She's sorta cute, a little too uppy, and there's no booze around here._ She shrugged. _Why not? She might know someone_. "Lead the way," Glexinaca smirked again, something twinkling in her eye. She watched the girl walk off ahead, attempting to eye her figure beneath her cloak. _I guess this might be some fun._

* * *

"So tell me again, pirate, what's a Parasite Cage?" Xigbar walked on air, hanging upside down throughout Deep Jungle. Below him, Xandelc walked, his hands placed nonchalantly behind his head.

"It's a Heartless. A large Heartless." Xigbar closed his good eye, annoyed by the boy's questions, "If you get too close, it can just grab you and devour you right there."

"Uh-huh," He looked around, not paying attention, "And why do we need to kill it?"

"Because, it poses a threat."

"So they sent me and you? Together?" He stopped walking, now with a wide grin, "That must mean that we're the two best fighters in the Organization." Xigbar halted. Gravity restarted again, causing him to fall to the earth below. He landed on his feet and approached the boy. Finally, his tall stature became apparent to Xandelc. A golden eye stared down, stoic.

He spoke, "They sent me because they know I can handle it." He summoned an arrowgun, shoving it into the maroon-eyed boy's chest. "You're only here to watch and hopefully pick up a few things." He pushed harder, sending him back a few steps. "Don't you ever say you're on the same level as me, again, or else," He aimed a gun at a tree without looking and pulled the trigger. A volley of darts flew out of the weapon, causing the tree to fall, "Instead of a tree, that will be you." Xigbar returned to walking, now approaching a bamboo grove. The younger boy puffed air out of his nose.

"Don't push me, pirate, or else," He summoned a cestus and smashed it against a boulder on the ground, nothing happened. He tried again, again nothing. He attempted to smash it a few more times. He fumed, and aimed his hand towards a small patch of bamboo. Flames spurred out of the palm of his metal glove, engulfing the plants, "That'll be you." He ran to catch up to Xigbar.

* * *

"What's that?" Axel looked up. A scream echoed in the distance. Ajyx just coughed.

"Probably, nothing. Let's go." He walked off, annoyed. Axel stayed focus.

"No, no, no. Listen." Axel again focused on the distance. Ajyx looked around, "You hear it?" He shook his head. "It sounds like a dying animal… We should check it out."

"What?" Ajyx furrowed his brow, creating more lines upon his face, "Why? What's a stupid little animal got to do with us? How can that benefit the Organization at all?" He crossed to the other side of the giant lily pad they were on.

"Because," Axel stood to his full height, "It might be something that can give us more info on this world." Ajyx didn't budge. "They might need us, come on, Ajyx. We're recon. We're supposed to scout out worlds." He didn't move. "Ugh," Axel groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. "If it's dying, I'll let you kill it." The boy perked up.

"Deal."

* * *

"Superior."

"Yes, Numbers X and XI?" Xemnas sat on his throne as his two members stood on the ground below him. They were badly covered in scratches and were limping. Marluxia nudged Luxord. He stepped forward.

"We found two potential new members."

"Where are they?"

"Well," He paused, trying to think of an excuse, "We found them, and they're rather strong."

"I see," He rested his face on his hands, staring coldly down at the two members of the Organization. He slowly blinked. "So, two new Nobodies who have zero mastery over their attributes defeated two trained members of Organization XIII?" He sighed, lowering one of his hands, "Tell me why I shouldn't turn you two into Dusks at this moment."

"Superior." Marluxia stepped forward, "They did not best us, they simply avoided us. One seems to have the attribute of water, much like Demyx while the other one seemed to control earth like Lexaeus, although," He paused, "Her earth was different."

"Explain."

"Rather than large chunks of earth, it seemed to be crystals appearing and rising up." He paused, "I don't understand why, but they were much harder to crush than Lexaeus'."

Xemnas looked up, "Then maybe they might be of use to us."

Luxord moved forward, "What about the water one?" His composure now regained, he stood up straighter than before. Not afraid of being transformed into a Dusk.

"Do with them as you wish." The golden-eyed Nobody said, "Be it death, or recruitment, I'll let you two decide."

"Excellent, Superior," Luxord bowed, "How will we track them down?"

"Easy, Luxord, we release the hounds." A toothy grin graced his face.

* * *

"Even when I tell you to sit back, you mess up!" Xigbar retreated, avoiding a green tentacle slamming down. Blades of grass flew through the air. He aimed the Sharpshooter towards the appendage, letting hundreds of bolts fly. The tentacle receded, returning to the plump body. It jerked around in pain as it shook the bolts out of its arm.

"Hey! Careful, you big oaf!" The Nobody inside of the cage fell as its captor jerked around. The green sludge of its acid burned his skin. "Pirate!" He tried to regain his footing in the acid, "A little help would be nice!"

Arrows pierced its face and arms, "What do you think I'm tryin' ta do?" He dodged a tentacle, now floating above the battle, firing more projectiles downward. Multiple arrows struck the creature. It didn't flinch.

"Careful!" An arrow pierced Xandelc's shoulder, having traveled through the bars of the cage. Darkness flowed from the wound, dripping down his cloak. He reached for the purple bolt, wrapping his gloved fingers around it before it disappeared into nothing, "Remember, Pirate! I'm still stuck in here!" He pounded on the bars, trying to break free, to no avail.

"Maybe you should try to fix that!" The one-eyed man disappeared from his vantage point, appearing behind the Heartless and unleashing both guns with full force on the creature, pushing it forward into a cliffside. Xandelc screamed beneath the weight of the monster and the force of the arrows, "Sorry, kiddo, first thing's first, we need to defeat this Heartless." The flurry stopped as he spoke, allowing the Heartless just enough time to escape.

It pushed off from the wall, leaping into the foliage and grabbing hold with both "hands." It swung back and forth, spewing acid from its mouth, causing Xigbar to go on the defensive. He ran throughout the clearing, trying to avoid the gunk. "Alright, that's it." The boy summoned both cestuses. The weight pulled him down, causing him to collapse before regaining his composure in the swinging beast. He pounded into its side, feeling its stomach stretch. Another punch flew, then another one. Finally, its stomach started to give way. "Let!" His right fist connected, beginning to glow with heat, "Me!" Then his left one, the fist-print was smoldering when he recoiled it, "OUT!" His final punch landed. It sat on its flesh for a moment before erupting into flames.

Xigbar stood below, launching every arrow he had at the beast, now that it was distracted with a painful indigestion. "Kid, you better be doing some damage in there!" Hundreds of arrows flew from his weapons every second, never seeming to stop. Finally, one arrow landed within the Parasite Cage's eye, causing it to yelp, showing the flames climbing up its esophagus and spewing out of its mouth. Flames were now reaching for air between the bars of its cage as Xandelc rampaged within. Finally, both arms let go of the branches overhead as the beast fell to the earth with a loud thud.

"Kid?" He approached the beast, now slowly fading into darkness, "You alright?" The large stomach faded last, disappearing into small particles as a Heart traveled upwards, into the clear, blue sky. Beneath all of the darkness stood Xandelc, cuts on his face and scalp, holding his arm.

"That's what I call heartburn." He joked, forcing a smile. Xigbar approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Or, Heartless-burn." He patted the younger Nobody on the back, "Let's get going, you did alright out there."

* * *

"Are you sure, that's it?" Ajyx looked through a large hedge at the scene before him. A large, rotund woman dressed in red and black stomped about, shrieking.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Her face looked like a tomato, "WHERE IS MY RABBIT!?" She flung her scepter around, "GUARDS! FIND HIM!" Numerous cards, both red and black fled the scene, running down the maze, doing as their queen bid. She continued to scream.

"Looks like it." Axel nodded as he stared through the hedge as well.

"Looks like it's dying." Ajyx had a mischievous grin on his face, "Can I kill it?" His eyes grew dark, becoming fueled by a bloodlust. Axel gave him a confused look.

"As much as I agree that whatever that is, is dying, I don't think that would be best." He looked back towards the tantrum.

"My qu—queen, no one has found him, but we will keep searching." A small, white rabbit spoke, wearing a red and black garment, obvious one of her servants. She flung her scepter towards him.

"FIND HIM! OR ELSE," She paused, thinking of a threat, "I'LL HAVE THEM BRING ME YOUR LITTLE, RABBIT HEAD!" He gulped.

"Guards! Guards!" He ran off behind the cards, "Double time! We need to find that rabbit!" He blew his horn as he ran, hoping they heard his message, "Double time! We need to find him for our queen!" She smirked, proud of encouraging the small hare to try harder.

"Ajyx, I think we need to go before they find us." Axel retreated from his hole. Brushing off twigs and leaves from his cloak and summoning a Corridor of Darkness. The boy looked at him, disappointment on his face. "You can kill it later, we don't want to get involved." He sulked off towards the Corridor, mumbling under his breath.

"Telling me who to kill," He kicked the dirt, "I should put it out of its misery."

* * *

Roxas sat on his bed with his arms behind his bed, drifting in and out of sleep. Thoughts kept drifting in and out of his head regarding the members of the organization, both new and old. His cloak laid on the ground, bunched into a ball as he relaxed in a black shirt and pants. Boredom began creeping in as he looked out into the eternal rain of The World That Never Was. He summoned his keyblade before dismissing it. He groaned before rising to his feet, deciding to go check on one of his friends.

Slowly, his door closed behind him as he left the room, inching out into the white hallway. He looked to the room next to him, a XIV carved into the door. He approached it, knocking twice. Muffled voices came from inside. _Two?_ He thought, before deciding it was just his imagination.

"Uh, coming!" He heard Xion's voice from inside, giving him a form of comfort, "Oh, would you stop?" _Wait, what?_ Confusion set in again as he stared at the door. Finally, it unlocked, opening slightly, showing the girl's face. "Oh, hey Roxas!" Her lips were red and she had marks on her neck, "What's up?"

She seemed on edge about something, "Uh, nothing, I'm just bored, what's going on with you?" He tried peering around her, "Is someone else in there? Axel?" He called out, "You two better not be messing with me, again!" He tried to look harder, seeing a tan figure slink away behind the door.

"What? Nope!" The girl chuckled, trying to come off as innocent, "Just me… Relaxing… Alone," The words came out of her mouth rushed with great pauses between them. The blonde wasn't buying it. The girl yelped, bit by something.

"Xion, are you ok?" Roxas's cobalt orbs held concern, he looked through the girl, concerned for her well-being. She looked away, nervously. Biting her lip, she tried to come up with a conclusion before just admitting defeat. She looked back into her room and whispered something. Roxas struggled to hear. She then opened the door wider and came out, closing it behind her. The blonde gasped, intrigued by what he saw.

Xion stood in front of him in nothing but black underwear and a tank top. His eyes were transfixed on her milky-white skin. He wanted to say something, but his voice was gone. Her blue orbs looked down before rising up to meet his. He looked away, embarrassed before finally regaining use of his tongue, "I'msosorry, I'llbegoingnow, bye!" He ran off back into his room, slamming the door behind him, finally putting two and two together.

"Is he gone?" Glexinaca called back from within the room, wearing less than Xion. She pulled the other girl close, into an embrace and running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, but…" Xion paused, looking away from her lover, "I don't think he took that the best." She kept fighting the tan Nobody's hands, not wanting to look her in the face.

"Oh, well. That doesn't mean we can't still have fun," She brushed a hand over Xion's cheek, pulling her up to look into her green eyes. The girl obliged, meeting her in a kiss.

Roxas sat on the floor by his door, panting heavily. He didn't move at all, still trying to remember what exactly happened and why he was so tongue-tied. The thoughts kept playing out in his head, but all stopping on the thought of the girl in nothing but her underwear. Finally, all other memories of that encounter faded and settled on that last one. He couldn't believe what he saw and his mind began to yearn for more.

It began to picture what was underneath the few clothing she had on, and placing that body into a situation where he was near and dressed similarly. He thought of them laying together, kissing. His hands going over her body, finally reaching her—

Two knocks came from the door, "Yo! Roxas! You in here?" It was Axel, "Come on, I got some ice cream, let's go!" Pounding came again, "Roxas! I know you're in there!" He paused, "Fine, then it'll be just me and Xion, then." That was his cue. He leapt to his feet and opened the door, Axel was still there, grinning wildly, "I knew that would get you, now come on! Grab Xion and let's go!"

Roxas grabbed his arm, "Uhh, I think she's busy, I don't know if she's back yet from her mission. I mean, I didn't hear her door open or close at all, today. I think it should just be us two, just like old times." He feigned a smile, hoping Axel bought it.

"Really? Not cool," He deflated a little, "Fine, come on, Roxas, we'll have some guy time, just you and me." He grabbed the younger Nobody in a headlock, "We'll talk about guy things," The pyro began to give the boy a noogie, "Y'know, girls, sports, monster trucks, girls." He laughed, releasing him.

They laughed as they both walked off towards a Corridor of Darkness, "You said girls, twice, you idiot."

"I know," Axel placed his hands behind his head, "That's because they're twice as important! Now would you get a move on, we're gonna be—hmph!" Axel stopped talking as he ran into another cloaked figure, "Saïx, what're you doing?" He brushed his hand, aside.

"Emergency meeting, Where Nothing Gathers, now." The blue-haired Nobody calmly responded before turning back towards his portal. The two other members looked at each other, whispering. Saïx couldn't make out what they were saying, but one thing came through especially clear.

"I can't stand him." Axel whispered.

* * *

**And there's chapter five! About time, right? That's why I made it extra long, to give you patient people a little more story haha. Well, to make the long wait up to you even more, how about I include the fact that the next chapter will have four characters be introduced!? AMAZING, RIGHT!? I'll try to get it up, soon, but I just gotta find some time to write. Below is a list of characters so far, if you keep submitting them, I'll try to write them in someway. Anyways, I hope y'all liked it! Until next time!**

**-Toto**

**Declan/Xandelc: Fire: Cestus**

**Angelica/Glexinaca: Light: Sai**

**Jay/Ajyx: Lightning: Mace**

**Crista/Trixcas: Acid: Bow and Arrow**

**Viola/?: Earth: Scythe**

**Kura/?: Moon: Morningstar**

**Ayame/?: Sun: Katana**

**Kendra/?: Water: Haladie**

**Mike/?: Space: Whip**

**Ilia/?: Lightning: Rapier**

**Basil/?: Ice: War Hammer**

**Conrad/?: Wind: Staff**

**Tino/?:Metal:?**

**No more OC's that are submitted will be main characters, but the rest will probably appear somewhere in the story! Best of luck!**

**-The Queen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Hooded figures stood on the Altar of Naught. They faced the white skyline of The World That Never Was. None were moving. They merely watched the environment below them, towering over the domain like gods, waiting to smite the heretics below. All faces were concealed in darkness, waiting for a word from their Superior, frozen in place.

"I'm glad you all could make it." All seventeen figures rotated to the center of the Altar. Silver hair and orange eyes greeted them. His voice calm and robotic, "II through XVI, you're dismissed. VI, stay. You don't have to stay, unless you want to support our new members." Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, and Vexen left. Roxas tried to leave but was pulled back by Axel, curiosity getting the better of him. "Is that all?" No one moved, "Good." Xemnas approached the four newest members of The Organization, "Today is your test." His boots clacked against the floor with every step, accentuating the silence, "Zexion will create an illusion for you." The mentioned boy snapped to attention, hearing his name, unsure of why it was being called. Saïx approached him as Xemnas spoke, "The illusion will consist of The World That Never Was, below. You are free to explore every nook and cranny you desire." He turned away. A slip of paper was placed into Zexion's hand, surely carrying the details of the illusion.

"Now for the test portion," He looked back, a toothy grin found itself on his face, "The illusion will be between all of you, as in, you will all be able to interact with each other. Work together to pass it. That's my only advice. You will be on a hunting mission." Zexion read the note, an eyebrow rising as he looked back towards his Superior. Xemnas locked eyes with the boy, a message transporting between them. "Zexion will create two 'Nobodies' in the city. Much like you, they will have an affinity and a weapon. Your task is to track them and either kill them or detain them. If you fail," He paused, "Let's not talk about that." Number I spun slowly on his heels, facing the quartet, "The illusion has already started, go."

The four Nobodies left off of the platform, falling towards the ground below, eager to pass the test. Their bodies plummeted downward, some diving gracefully, another rushing towards the pavement at a blinding speed, one smashing towards the building, and the last one flailing as they fell. The group landed with a thud, luckily all landing on their feet, despite a slight stumble. They looked around at each other before removing their hoods.

"So, what's the plan?" The fiery Nobody spoke first, glancing around the group at the others. Ajyx started to walk away, "Hey! Dude!" Xandelc called after him, "Dude! Man! Batty!" He stopped.

"What."

"Don't you think we should probably come up with a strategy at least?" Xandelc walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "If we split up into groups of two, we can find them easier, and if one group finds them, then they can hold them off until the other arrives."

"How would we know if the other group found them?" Glexinaca was next to speak. She brushed a blonde strand of hair out of her eyes, only to fall back against the rest of her dark hair.

"We could shoot a flair." Everyone turned towards Trixcas. Her aquamarine eyes were strong, "That way if the other group sees one, then we know where to go." Ajyx sighed.

"So how's it sound? You down with it?" The boy's magenta eyes had a compassionate feel about them as Ajyx turned around. They locked gazes. He nodded. "Perfect! So for flares, I know I can do one. Ajyx, I think you have to do the other one, though." The scarred boy stared at him, disdain growing in his face as he was told what to do. Panic flashed through Xandelc's head.

"It's because you're the best with your element." Glexinaca was next to speak, defending her teammate, "Unless you think you can't make a signal flare. In that case, it looks like Xandelc and I are in charge." A corner of his mouth curved up at her taunting, sneering at her.

"I'll do it." Fangs bared as the words slithered out of his mouth. "Don't ever tell me what to do unless you want a bolt up your ass." He turned from the group, walking down the alley he was originally intending to go towards. Glexinaca looked at the two of them before speaking.

"I'll go with him," Her voice hid a hint of excitement, "I like egging him on." She winked before dashing off after her partner, her cloak flowing in the wind. Trixcas looked at Xandelc.

"Guess we're together, then." The boy held a jovial smile.

"Oh, joy."

* * *

"Superior!" Zexion opened the large double doors to Xemnas' study, finding the person he wasn't expecting, "Saïx?" He froze, "What are you doing here? Where's Xemnas? I need to talk to him." The blue-haired Nobody sat nonchalantly behind the white desk, flipping through files of old reports. He appeared unamused by this interruption.

"I'm guessing it's about that note." He didn't look up from his reports, "Xemnas told me to give it to you. I thought the instructions were simple enough." Golden eyes locked with bright, blue ones, "I'd be happy to clear them up for you if you don't understand."

"What? No, it's about this whole stunt you pulled today! I didn't have time to create an illusion! And now this?" Zexion rarely lost his temper. More often than not, he seemed calm and distant. In fact, he could count on one hand the times he's actually raised his voice, "I need to talk to Xemnas, where is he, and what's going on?"

"One question: is he here?" The lunar Nobody finally lowered the papers, "Also, where's Xigbar?" He relaxed, "This is all a part of the plan. Superior learned of some possible Nobodies causing mischief. He wanted to see how well-equipped the new recruits are and if they're worth our time." His chin rested on his hand. "We're basically killing two birds with one stone… Who knows? Maybe even four birds." Zexion choked, comprehending what he meant.

"Well," He searched for a way out. The last thing the schemer wanted was to be found holding possible feelings for the new members, "Don't blame me if any of them die." He turned around, going back to the double doors and throwing the small piece of paper at the Nobody behind the desk. It fell flat, writing pointing to the sky.

_Don't do anything._

* * *

"Can you believe him? That stupid, little imp!" The wild Nobody stomped down in a puddle, sending water everywhere, "Telling me what to do? Me!?" He turned towards Glexinaca, rage coursing through his eyes, "I could rip him apart and blast him off to Kingdom Hearts with my power!" Glexinaca raised an eyebrow, not intimidated by the boy.

"God, calm down. You were being unhelpful." She walked past him, making her own splashes in the puddles, "We had to come up with a plan, and if you just stormed off like a toddler, we might lose you."

"Lose me?" He scoffed, "I'm the best one here. You said it yourself. What even do you have power over? Light?" His face grew red, "Let me go grab my flashlight, it's 18 Volt. It's probably stronger than you." He laughed. Glexy kept walking.

"Hey, didja hear me?" He stormed up to her, placing his claw-like hand on her shoulder and turning her around to face him, "I said I got a flashlight stronger than you. So don't act like you didn't hear me. I know you did." Her eyebrows were lowered, "And don't act all high and mighty. If you storm off, we'd lose you. You're just dead weight to me. I'm gonna be doing all of the fighting and all of the protecting. You'd just get in my way. Understand?"

She neither confirmed nor denied before turning around and returning to her course, "I'll take that as a yes." It stung her for some reason. This one phrase, it seemed to strike her right in the back of her neck and leave a mark. She stopped walking and breathed.

"You ever try weed?" He gave her a blank look, "I think it might help with your issues." She walked off again, ahead of the brute. He stood there with a blank look on his face. Silence filled the space as Glexinaca continued walking. Minutes passed.

"So why did you come with me?"

"What?" The black haired girl looked towards the source of the voice. They've been walking in silence now for almost an hour. His tone didn't seem threatening or malicious, but more curious. Glexinaca spoke, "I guess cause you're a fun guy to mess with."

Ajyx snarled, "Mess with? You know what'll happen if you push me." His fists clenched, accenting his words, "And I don't think you want your brains splattered all over these nice, white buildings." The boy didn't look back; he just kept walking down the streets. It was Glexinaca's turn to be unamused.

"My brains?" She laughed, "I don't think you quite know who you're messing with. I'm not like Xandelc or Trixcas." She summoned a pitch-black sai, rubbing it against her face, "I can handle myself." Her gaze hardened as her eyes narrowed at the Nobody. They both kept walking.

"You can handle yourself, really?" Ajyx stopped, letting Glexinaca catch up to him, "Cause it seemed like at night you need someone else to handle you." He matched his pace with hers. She didn't seem fazed. He tried again, "And if I do say so, I think that you like it the best from me." His mouth contorted into an evil grin as thoughts ran through his head. They kept walking.

"You really think so?" Golden orbs locked with brown ones. Silence hung in the air before the girl cackled, "You don't know shit about me or how to '_handle_' a woman." Ajyx froze as she kept walking. The next thing she knew, a large weight pinned her to a building.

"You take that back!" She felt spit gracing the back of her neck, "You know I do!" He pushed against her with some force, "You begged for it! I know you did!" Her face was pressed into the wall harder.

"I." She placed her hands on either side of her body. "Was." Her hands clenched, tensing with strength. "BORED!" She launched herself off of the wall, slamming her body into the larger Nobody's and slamming her head against his nose, causing blood to streak down it. He fell to his knee; rage ran through his eyes, "Do you know how boring it is here?" Glexinaca walked up to him, grabbing his head in her palm, "There's nothing to do! NOTHING!" She shook him as she spoke, her strength surprising the boy, "There's no booze! No drugs!" She threw herself away from him, walking into the street. The rain pattered down onto her softly, "What else do you think I'm supposed to do for fun around here? Sit on my ass and go crazy? Or should I just do a 180 and completely change who I am? Or should I even be little Ms. Antisocial and just never talk!" The water dripped down her hair and onto her olive skin, leaving small trails, "That's not me." A sai appeared in her hand, "That's not me." Another one appeared, "That's not me!" She spun around, ready to confront Ajyx.

The boy was standing, his expression blank and his arms outstretched.

"You're just like me." He seemed hollow.

"No." She placed a sai up to his nose, "I just give off the illusion of not being in control."

* * *

"We've been walking for hours." Black boots and sneakers splashed through the dark streets, "Why do they even have all of these buildings? It's not like anyone is living here… Right?" Xandelc smiled to the girl, elbowing her, "Right?" No response. "Geez, I should've gone with Batty. He would've been more fun." She puffed air out of her nose, annoyed with her partner. Minutes of silence passed.

"So," The boy was looking for words, "I see your wearing the uniform now." No response, "I like the simple look of black shirt and black jeans below, but I had to add my own flair. That's why I added the tie and collared shirt." Still nothing. "Well, I did it because… Well, I needed to change." This time he could've sworn he saw aquamarine eyes look at him before darting back avoiding his line of sight, "I guess that's why you donned the uniform so quickly, right? Wanting to change? They pretty much forced me to wear it. I was so resistant." Her head snapped back, not wanting him to know she was looking, "Got anything to say?"

She paused, shook her head, then refocused on walking and exploring. He trailed behind annoyed at her lack of a response. At least an hour passed before she opened up, "It's not you."

"Pardon?"

"It's not you." She looked towards an empty skyscraper, walking towards it, "At least from what you looked like when I first saw you."

Xandelc chuckled, "Oh yeah, scraggly hair, ripped clothes, beanie," He seemed lost in a memory, "It was rough, but I had to grow up. I'm—" He caught himself, "I was twenty five, never wanted to face the future. I thought now was as good a time as any."

"So you got rid of everything from your past? Your hair, clothes, everything?" This time she looked back at her partner as she yanked opened the door to the skyscraper.

"Yeah, pretty much." He stood out in the rain, letting it wash over him. His head hung low, thinking about his past as Trixcas walked further into the darkness to see if there were any signs of life.

"Try not to think about it, too much." Her voice came from the darkness before her figure appeared before him, "The past is different from now. I keep hearing people have changed. I don't want to accept it, but I fear I might have to." She walked back into the rain, standing in the small road.

"Everything changes, be it people, places, emotions," Xandelc placed a hand on her shoulder, this time comforting, "Even the weather changes," He laughed "From raining down to raining up!" Truth be told, Xandelc didn't explore much of the city during his time in the Organization. He hardly left the Castle, so with being surrounded by people of all different elemental powers, he thought this was normal.

"Wait." Trixcas snapped out of her daze, now alert. The rain. It changed. No longer was it pouring down onto them. She felt the water traveling up, pulling on her. It wasn't a soft pull. It was hard, it seemed to be pulling them towards the end of the alley, "Xandelc, this isn't rain."

Lightning shot out of the sky, crashing down on the other side of The Castle That Never Was. The bolt seemed much too big to be caused by any storm. It had a purpose. It was the flair. The only problem was that it was on the other side of the World than the direction the water was pulling them.

"Xandelc."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you're ready."

* * *

"SAÏX!" Footsteps slammed down on the white tile of the Castle as he slammed open Xemnas's office. The blue-haired Nobody sat in the chair, waiting.

"Hello, Axel."

"Don't you hello me," The pyro was literally smoking. His fists slammed down on the desk, "What are you doing? What is your problem?"

"What problem?"

"What problem!?" Axel reeled back, "What problem!? Saïx, do you even know who is out there right now?"

"Our new members, who else?" Saïx stayed calm, not flinching.

"Our new members? Our new members?" Axel tensed up, "Do you not know who one of those 'new members' is?" Again, his hands met the wood, "That's Crista! You know, Crista! C-R-I-S-T-A? Got it memorized?" The pyro grabbed some papers on the desk and threw them at his higher-up. Saïx relaxed a little. Axel grew more furious, "Your sister? Remember? Radiant Garden? Us three?" A chakram appeared in his hand and found itself nestled under Saïx's chin, "Every day! We would explore! We would steal! We would be us!" He didn't move, "Saïx! You better give me a sign real soon or else your head will be on the floor."

"Axel," The Nobody's words came out like silk, "Relax. Of course I remember." The redhead's weapon lowered a little, "I remember everything. Stealing that bread, Taking her to the walls. Covering for her when she would steal. Making sure our parents wouldn't kill her." He paused, "I remember. I lost my heart, not my memories."

"Then, why?" Axel still was fuming, "Why send her out? Why not protect her?"

"We have to see if she's a good fit for the Organization."

Flames burst from Axel's feet, "THE ORGANIZATION!? SAÏX! THIS IS CRISTA! WHO CARES ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION? HOW COULD YOU? YOU DON'T EVEN—" He was slammed against the wall before he could finish.

"How dare you, Lea! HOW DARE YOU!" His forearm was pressed into the pyro's neck, "You think I don't care? You think I'm not looking out for her? For us? She needs a place to live! This is here! She needs her heart! We need our hearts! It solves itself!" Golden eyes flashed with pure anger. Axel started to gasp for air, running on nothing. Saïx dropped him, letting him slump to the floor. His hand rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, well, that's not what Isa would do. That's Saïx speaking." He stood up. "What Crista needs is him, not you." He turned around and walked out, "You sent your sister out! By herself! She hasn't been a Nobody for over a week! She doesn't know what she's doing! You sent her out to die. You killed Crista."

"Axel, wait." The redhead stopped, emerald eyes turning back towards VII. Golden Orbs gleaned at him, "Don't ever call me that again, Isa's dead, just like Lea. Just like Crista. I am VII of the Organization and Saïx, and you will treat me like such. Understand?" The pyro just shook his head and continued walking down the hall back to his room, leaving charred embers behind him.

* * *

Weapons clashed as the two girls collided, the blade of a long katana scraping against the long pole of a morning star. They froze, locked in combat. The taller one lowered her shoulder and bucked the smaller one, causing her to stumble back. She gripped her sword and shouted something at her enemy before charging back in.

The taller girl braced herself, readying her weapon. She flicked her head, sending her purple hair to the side as she swung it down, towards her charging foe. Again, the shaft collided with the blade of the sword. This time, however the smaller girl gave a swift kick to her shin, causing her to reel back.

"Not so tough, now?" She smirked as she placed her sword on her shoulders, skipping towards the girl. The one with the morning star didn't move. She readied for an attack. Her left leg shifted, scraping the bottom of her boot against the white top of the building before using it to launch towards the skipping girl. Purple hair flew behind her as she rushed towards the smaller foe. The spiked end of her club connected with the gut of the brunette, sending her flying off the edge of the building. Her body cleared the alley between the two, skidding to a stop on an adjacent roof. Slowly, the girl came to her feet.

The purple haired Nobody rested on the opposite building, holding her morning star to the side, the weapon being a considerable size taller than her. The faint light of the moon overhead reflected off of the light blue Nobody Crest on top. Various crescent shapes came off of the crest, mimicking spikes. "That's totally a cheap shot!" The noisy girl forced herself up, her stomach in pain. Her hands clenched around her katana as she tensed up, "That's it, no more Mrs. Nice Ayame." The round hand guard glowed at the base of the blade, the spirals jutting out of the guard, giving a sun-like appearance seemed to burn bright. She leapt from the roof, almost gliding to her foe. The blade crashed into the pole, this time sending the other girl reeling back.

"What should we do?" Glexinaca looked to the boy next to her, he seemed more interested in the fight. His dark brown eyes seemed to hold a shimmer of joy that she hasn't seen yet. His lips, jagged and scarred curled up into manic smirk, completely enraptured by the sight before him. "Ajyx?" She shouted, "Ajyx!" She shook the boy, snapping him out of his mood.

"Wha-What?" He seemed confused and angry, but he was always angry.

"Those are the two." Glexinaca pointed overhead, "We need to capture them!"

Ajyx chuckled, "Or kill them." His pointed teeth showed through as he spoke to her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Let's capture them, that way we can have more… _fun_ with them in the long run," She eyed the boy, knowing she was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. He paused, placing his hand to his chin in obvious thought. His eyes closed as he pondered what he should do.

The boy shot up from the ground, jumping to a nearby fire escape with his mace in his hands, electricity already cursing through the brutish spikes. He leapt to another one, climbing the building like an animal, "Fine! But don't tell the other two we need them until we're finished! I don't want to miss out on any fun!"

Now, the girl smirked, _Let's do this_. Both of her black sais appeared in her hands. She jumped towards the closest building, piercing its exterior with her weapons. She pulled out the right one then planted it in a foot up. Then the left one. Then the right again. She was almost spider-like in her movements, giving off the illusion of having done this for years. When she got to the top, she did a simple handstand to get over the edge before flipping onto her feet.

Ahead of her, Ajyx already was in the fight. He was between the two girls, dodging swipes and jabs. Oddly, the two didn't seem to be interested in him, they seemed to just be going for each other. Ajyx was just in the way. He kept up his routine before the side of the morning star connected with his side and caused him to fall. Glexinaca hurried over to him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" She held up his head. His eyes were closed. They shot open before he began flailing.

"I can take them!" He pushed her off of him and lunged back to the duo. The golden-eyed Nobody sighed before rushing in after them. Ajyx and her stood back to back in the middle of the fray. Glexinaca faced the purple-haired girl as Ajyx faced the brunette.

"What," The brunette swung down, Ajyx dodged, "Are," She swiped left, same thing, "You," She tried stabbing him, he went to the side, "Doing!?" She followed him with her sword, knicking his side. Ajyx grimaced but decided to take charge. He lunged at the girl, using his larger weapon to overpower the sleek blade. It knocked the sword loose, causing it to spin away from her, down into the alley below. His body landed on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. "Great, you win," She rolled her eyes and blew some hair out of her face, revealing one grey eye. Ajyx looked down, confused at her appearance. One eye shone a brilliant blue, a window straight to her soul, the other a dull grey, a fog masking who she is. Her pale skin seemed to glow below him, "Get off!" She tucked her legs and launched them into his chest, sending him flying to the ground. Without missing a beat, she clambered on top of him.

Left fist collided with his cheek then a right one smashed his nose. He clawed at her, drawing darkness to seep from her veins and onto her light, cream skin. His sharpened nails scraped her white shirt, distorting the blue flames and red waves on her shirt with tears and holes. She connected a punch with his right eye. He growled as pulled her close and bit her ear. More darkness gushed forth.

Lightning crashed from the sky, piercing both bodies. Ayame's flew from the crash, landing on the ground, slightly singed. She struggled to stand, darkness dripping from her cuts and ear. She held her arm for support as she tried to stand. She rose to her knees before falling back to the ground, defeated. Ajyx slowly stood, vision blurry from the black eye. He made it over to the girl. He picked her up and made it a few steps before collapsing.

Glexinaca kept fighting, however. Unlike the boy, she was much more fluid, twisting like a serpent around the morning star and striking the taller girl with numerous jabs from her weapons. The large difference between the two was that Ajyx was more effective in his attacks. It seemed like every strike just made the purple-haired girl faster and stronger. Glexinaca was getting tired, she needed to end this, now. A spike grazed her skin, a piece flaked off. Light shone from beneath her skin. Another spike hit her arm, more fell off. Rays of light blasted out from below, causing more and more skin to come off.

Part of her face was next, now the skin around her eye was gone, pure light shone from within. Her strength came back, her endurance and agility heightened. The sais seemed to meld into her palms as she stabbed. The clubbed end slammed into Glexinaca's chest, shoving her off of the roof and into the alley below. She fell. As she fell, more and more skin peeled away, disintegrating into dust as she neared the ground. Wings spread from her back, catching her fall and propelling her upwards. She glided above the rooftops, shining brightly, like a sun.

Golden hair graced her head as her details became pure energy. Her entire body shone, except for her hands; three black tips extended from her knuckles of different sizes. The middle being the largest and the outer two being slightly curved. Large, feathered wings sprouted out from her back and held her in place above the white rooftops—above her foe. The tall girl watched, amazed. She ran. She leapt across buildings to save herself.

The goddess above watched before flipping backwards and diving towards her prey. Her claws reached out in front of her to ensnare. The girl dropped into an alley, just narrowly avoiding the ethereal being. Light flashed as the angel dove downwards, readjusting its path. She dove faster and faster, one large, black claw stretching out. She hooked the girl.

The beast flew back up, high above the buildings and eyed her prey. Her glowing arm was outstretched, studying the girl. Her hand tightened before spinning the girl and releasing her, launching her towards the ground. She hit a roof, hard. A dent appeared and her eyes slowly opened only to see the bird of prey close in and slam into her full force. The next thing she saw was a bright flash of light before total darkness.

* * *

"Xandelc!?" Trixcas shouted, hoping the crashing water didn't overpower the sound of her voice. She held onto the streetlamp as the current rushed past her, pulling her body back. Her grip tightened, resisting the force. Behind her, Xandelc was nowhere in sight. She looked forward, grimacing in pain as she tried to pull herself closer to the pole.

"Geez," She looked up, seeing a girl glide across the water on an odd blade, "Why won't you just drown already?" She neared the drowning Nobody before kicking the side of the blade, sending it careening towards Trixcas. The handle thudded against her skull, knocking her loose of her pole. She tumbled with the current, getting thrown against the buildings around her. The girl's body entered behind her, not breaking the delicate surface. She entered like a spear, seeking out its victim. Her pale skin reflected off of the moonlight as she followed Trixcas in the water.

The acidic Nobody tried to scramble for a ledge or anything to keep her from going further downstream. Her nimble fingers barely missed a streetlamp, then a curb, next a window ledge. Nothing seemed to work. Something slammed into her. Hard. Light graced her vision as her head rung out. Darkness soon followed as she struggled to open her eyes. They slowly fluttered open, trying to take in her surroundings. The water seemed much lower, now only to her waist. She coughed, trying to clear her lungs. She looked up, searching for her teammate. Xandelc was nowhere to be seen. She turned around, her eyes locked onto a pillar rising ten feet into the air made of solid rock. Light reflected off of small crystals embedded within.

"Still kicking?" Trixcas turned around, summoning her bow. An arrow already pulled taut as she faced her opponent. Aquamarine eyes locked with pale blue ones. "Thanks, Viola." Another girl appeared next to her, a long scythe held in her hands. Unlike her partner, this girl had long black hair with golden eyes. Like her partner, her skin was as pale as paper. Trixcas brushed her off before focusing on her original opponent. "I seriously thought that would've done the trick." Her blade appeared in her hand. Curved edges swung out from both sides of the handle in the middle. It carried a sense of lunacy and freedom. Trixcas pulled her arrow tighter.

"No more talking, you two." She nodded.

"What is wrong with you people?" The brunette holding the haladie dropped her shoulders, "Why can't you just leave us alone?" She looked to the other girl. The golden eyed girl just looked annoyed, "Stop hunting us, or else."

"Or else what?" She nodded towards her weapon before repositioning her fingers, causing another arrow to appear in the bow. With one quick motion, she twisted the bow sideways, lining up both arrows with her targets, "The same goes for your partner."

The girl brushed a silver streak out of her brown hair, "Why do they always do this?" She placed her hands on her hips, tauntingly. Her partner just rolled her eyes, "Fine, if that's your way." The girl dismissed her weapon and raised her hands. They tensed. Suddenly, Trixcas froze. All of her joints stiffened at once, dropping her bow into the water, "See, what a lot of people don't know," The smaller girl paced around the trapped Nobody, "Is that we are all made up of water, so... If I want you to raise your right hand, then well…" Trixcas' hand raised. "Catch my drift?"

"Now," This time the black-haired girl spoke up, "If you don't want to become our personal little puppet," She placed her scythe on her shoulders, resting her hands on top of the weapon, "I recommend that you don't bother us again," Her eyes flashed, "Or else, it's not going to be pretty."

Trixcas struggled. She was fighting the magic with all of her might, but nothing seemed to work. She was completely stuck. The two girls looked at her menacingly. _If only I had Isa here, or Lea. Then I know I wouldn't be like this._ This was it, this was how she was going to die. Like a puppet. She bit down, anger running through her. _This is not going to happen today, Not Yet! Not without Isa._

"TRIXCAS! DUCK!" That voice. It sounded like—an explosion came from behind her, launching her forward into the water. A figure burst through the rock covered in flames. Large chunks of boulders flew everywhere, crashing into the girl controlling Trixcas. She reeled back from the force. The figure landed with a crash as two large cestuses slammed into the water. An uppercut came next, connecting with the jaw of the brunette, sending her back into the water. He ducked as a boulder came flying from the left, launched by the girl with the scythe. He positioned his feet and leapt towards her.

Another boulder was fired towards him. The Nobody threw out his hands in front of him and caught the rock with both hands. His fingers clenched into its rough hide before pushing it back towards the girl. Her scythe cut it clean in half. He charged her. Fist now glowing in heat. His punch missed. Her slash did the same. Suddenly he threw a back fist, colliding with her weapon. Their eyes shifted from the clash to each other's faces. He smiled.

"Name's Xandelc," His toothy grin beamed at her, "Maybe if we weren't fighting, we could go on a date?" Her eyebrow raised before she struck down with more force, "Or not, your choice!" He threw a punch, connecting it with the rod of the scythe, sending her backwards. She hit the side of a building before raising her vision to witness her attacker. The last thing she saw was a large, bronze fist rising up and connecting with her gut before blacking out. "Oh god, I swear I'm not sexist. I just had to subdue you somehow," A hand rose to the back of his head, "Man, I really hope people don't start hurting me for this." His arm locked.

"So, you like beating up on girls?" The girl was standing in the water now, her arms tense as she held Xandelc.

"Great, I knew this would happen." His whole body grew stiff as he felt all of the blood in his body come to a crawl. Vision was blurring as he started to lose feeling in his limbs. Oxygen seemed more and more like a far off dream than something he can have. His head started to loll.

"I can't stand bullies. They al—" Her eyes fluttered before she collapsed face first in the water. Trixcas stood behind her in an attack stance, having just connected her bow with the back of the girl's head. She heaved in air as she stood up. Xandelc fell to his knees in the water.

"You ok?" She held out a hand. He took it before rising up and coughing.

"Yeah, let's just get these two back to the Castle so we can finally be done with this stupid test and the illusion can end." He picked up the black haired girl and threw her over his shoulder. He stumbled from the added weight. Trixcas crossed her arms and watched, unamused. He looked back, "Just grab her, please?"

Trixcas picked up the other girl and placed one arm around her shoulder. She smirked, "Whatever you say, sexist."

* * *

**Hey Everyone! So sorry about the whole delay thing... I've been going through some rough things, lately. But, good news is that they're all sorted out and everything is all good now! I thought having two authors, both me and Queen would allow more updates, but I totally forgot that she has a life, too haha.**

**But! Good news is that this chapter is here! And only a few of you are probably furious with me :D I'm already starting on the next chapter so this huge pause thing won't happen again! I hope you all liked it! And below is the rest of the new Organization! If you submit other characters, they should probably be showing up as extras and other types of characters down the road :)**

**-Toto**

**Declan/Xandelc: Fire: Cestus**

**Angelica/Glexinaca: Light: Sai**

**Jay/Ajyx: Lightning: Mace**

**Crista/Trixcas: Acid: Bow and Arrow**

**Viola/?: Earth: Scythe**

**Kura/?: Moon: Morningstar**

**Ayame/?: Sun: Katana**

**Kendra/?: Water: Haladie**

**Mike/?: Space: Whip**

**Ilia/?: ?: Rapier**

**Basil/?: Ice: War Hammer**

**Conrad/?: Wind: Staff**

**Tino/?: Metal: Bombs**

**Those are all of the main OC's! :) If you submitted one, then they will appear after these thirteen are in the story! Currently we have 8 in here with the last five appearing soon! Hopefully Toto can write a couple in at a time! Also! I kinda made a mistake with one of the characters, so we are working with that author to try to sort it out... I'm sorry... Please forgive me! It won't happen again! :(**

**-Queen**


End file.
